Slice Of Life
by Hikari Azayaka
Summary: Sebagian orang bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan, sebagian lainnya bersembunyi di dalam cahaya, bersatu padu hingga tak dapat dibedakan. Memecah warna pelangi dalam lini hidup manusia. Beragam warna, beragam arti dalam potongan kehidupan!
1. Prolog

" Terima kasih, datanglah lagi. " Kata seorang pelayan wanita sambil membungkuk kecil di depan toko mengantar pelanggan terakhirnya pergi. Ketika pelayan itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia langsung disambut warna jingga yang menari dengan bebas di angkasa

" Senja sudah tiba. " Gumamnya sebelum memasuki toko.

 _ **Slice Of Life**_

 _by Hikari Azayaka_

 _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning : Ooc, Typo,_

 _If you don't like_

 _You can press 'back'_

 _I don't mind_

"Saya permisi nona, besok saya akan datang lagi seperti biasa. " Bunyi bel di atas pintu menandakan bahwa pelayan tadi telah keluar dari toko. Warna jingga berganti oleh pekatnya hitam. Namun, gelapnya langit malah membuatnya tersenyum.

" Malam sudah datang, ya. "

Meniti langkah perlahan, cahaya bintang dan bulanlah yang membantunya untuk berjalan. Nyanyian jangkrik terdengar akrab di telinganya. Tak ada takut di dalam hatinya.

Melewati jembatan, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit malam berhiaskan kelap-kelip bintang bagai permata. Senyum terukir di wajahnya, tangannya terulur ke udara, berangan dapat meraih bintang di atas sana. Tertawa kecil menyadari kekoyolannya, ia kembali melangkah mengikuti kemana kakinya ingin membawanya.

Rimbunan pepohonan bergoyang ditiup angin malam, terlihat indah dimata si gadis pelayan. Tangannya menahan rok sekolahnya dari terpaan angin yang ternyata cukup kencang.

Bangku-bangku taman mulai menampakkan diri di jalan yang ditapakinya. Menghitung dalam hati berapa bangku taman yang sudah dilewatinya.

" ...5...6... " Hitungannya berhenti, matanya mulai menjelajahi sekitar. Mencari bangku taman ketujuh yang belum dilewatinya. Dan dia menemukannya. Bangku taman ketujuh.

Selalu duduk di sana, pemuda dengan kulit pucat dan rambut raven model emo yang juga sedang menatapnya datar tanpa emosi sedikit pun. Bibir tipisnya membuka walau hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata dengan intonasi yang pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar olah si gadis.

" Sakura... "

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N :**

 _Ehem,_

 _pengumuman,_

 _Review sebanyak mungkin atau ni fanfinc nggak bakalan di lanjutin apa pun yang terjadi. oh ayolah masa kamu nggak penasaran apa yang terjadi soalnya sama author juga nih_

 _Jadi, Review please..._


	2. Chapter 1 (11-06 05:38:44)

_**Slice Of Life**_

 _by Hikari Azayaka_

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 _._

 _Warnings : Ooc, Typo_

 _._

 _._

 _If you don't like it_

 _You can Press ' back '_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Bertahanlah Sedikit Lagi_

 _._

 _._

" Kei... " Gumam Sakura. Berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Senyum tak pernah absen dari wajahnya. Sedikit melirik wajah pemuda di sampingnya, mampu membuat wajahnya memanas.

" Apa kamu sudah lama berada di sini? "

" Hn. " Balas Kei cuek. Enggan untuk setidaknya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

" Dasar kau ini tidak pernah berubah, ya. " Gerutu sakura yang pasti tidak akan mendapat tanggapan yang berarti dari lawan bicaranya. Tahu akan kebiasaan Kei yang tak banyak bicara, Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang langit malam yang bersinar cerah dengan bantuan cahaya dari bulan dan bintang di atas sana.

Sesekali tersenyum menatap langit, Sakura tidak menyadari jikalau ada yang sedang melihatnya sekarang. Melihat senyum yang bisa membuatnya terpaku.

" Sudah larut, pulang sana. " Kata Kei dingin memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Tersenyum kecil menghadap Kei, " Kau benar aku harus pulang. " Berdiri dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari sana. Pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda. Baru beberapa langkah, Sakura berhenti karena ucapan pemuda di belakangnya.

" Bukalah saat kau sampai di rumah. " Berbalik, Sakura menatap tangan Kei yang terulur padanya. Secarik kertas yang dilipat seadanya berada di sana. Tersenyum singkat pada pemuda di hadapannya, sebelum kembali berjalan pulang.

Baru beberapa langkah Sakura kembali berhenti hanya untuk melambai pada pemuda di belakangnya yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya semula bagai terpaku di sana.

" Sampai jumpa, Kei! Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi besok! Bye! " Melangkahkan kembali kaki-kakinya kali ini hampir seperti berlari, meninggalkan pemuda bernama Kei dibelakangnya.

" Berhati-hatilah, bodoh. " Bisik Kei, seraya berbalik pulang menyusul gadia aneh yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemaninya setiap malam. Kali ini senyum yang hampir tidak terlihat berhasil terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_ _hei, hei semua..._ _makasih buat reviewnya..._ _Author pengen tanya nih, pertanyaan ini dia..._ _1\. Menurut readers bagusan dibuat genre Fantasy-romance atau drama-romance?_ _2\. Oiya, bagusan sad ending atau heppy ending?_ _jawaban kirim di kotak review..._ _chapter ni up lebih cepat sebagai hadiah buat para readers yang sudah berkenan membaca..._ _keep reading ya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Omake**_

Sakura tepat berada di pintu pagar rumahnya ketika ia teringat akan surat yang diberikan Kei tadi padanya. Dengan cepat Sakura segera merogoh kantung baju seragamnya. Begitu ia menemukannya ia dengan cekatan segera membuka kerta itu. Isinya tak lebih dari sebaris tulisan, namun mampu membuat senyum terbit di wajah si gadis.

Sekarang tanpa lagu lagi Sakura membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, dan melangkah dengan tegap menuju rumahnya sambil bergumam, " Terima kasih untuk suratnya Kei. "

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Bertahanlah sedikit lagi. "_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Slice Of Life_**

 _by Hikari Azayaka_

.

.

 _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _Warnings : Ooc, Typ_ o

.

.

 _If you don't like it_

 _You can press 'back'_

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _Hidup Tak Seindah Mimpi_

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bahkan belum menunjukkan sinarnya, jam di atas nakas masih menunjuk ke angka tiga. Masih terlalu dini untuk bangun, namun tidak untuk gadis ini.

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu tengah duduk di meja belajarnya, gorden jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar menampilkan bulan yang masih tinggi di sana.

Menumpu kepalanya dengan satu tangan, di telinganya terpasang _headset_ kecil dari _tape recorder_. Wajahnya sendu menatapi bulan di luar sana.

Bibir mungilnya kemudian berucap kata yang pasti setiap orang tahu artinya.

" Ibu... Kakak... "

.

.

.

.

.

" Dasar pembunuh. "

" Tidak tahu malu. "

" Ugh, memuakkan. "

" Cepat pergi dari sini. "

Lorong yang sepi itu dipenuhi dengan bisik-bisik para siswa begitu Sakura lewat di depan mereka. Menunduk dan menutup mulutnya adalah yang Sakura lakukan mendengar itu semua. Tak ada keinginan untuk membalas perkataan mereka. Karena bagai manapun yang mereka kataka itu benar.

Dia adalah seorang pembunuh.

.

.

Berjalan menuju kelas X-A, seperti biasa sudah menunggu tiga orang gadis yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan pintu kelas, menutup jalan untuk masuk ke dalam.

" Bisa tolong munggir sedikit, tidak? Aku mau masuk ke kelas. " Kata Sakura, masih tetap menundukkan kepala di hadapan ketiga gadis tadi.

" Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh, memangnya kau siapa? " Balas gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir kuda tinggi di atas kepalanya-- Ino Yamanaka.

" Pergi sana, dasar sampah. " Sambil menarik rambut _pink_ Sakura, gadis lainnya mengumpat kasar di depannya-- Yamada Shion.

Gadis terakhir mendorong bahu Sakura kuat sampai ia terjatuh ke lantai. " Kalau kami tidak mau apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau juga akan membunuh kami? Dasar pembunuh! " -- Uehara Tayuya.

Sakura, yang masih terduduk di lantai, hanya menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam seraya menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan isak tangisnya.

Sementara gadis-gadis kejam itu mulai tertawa sambil mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar lainnya, Sakura hanya diam tak berniat untuk melawan. Karena menurutnya, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Siswa-siswi yang sedang melintas pun sama dengannya, tak ada yang berniat untuk membantunya bangun atau setidaknya melaporkan ketiga gadis itu pada guru yang sedang bertugas tentang pem _bully_ -an yang sedang mereka lakukan. Namun, tidak. Tidak ada yang melakukannya. Mereka malah asyik menggunjingkan kejadian ini dan beralasan bahwa Sakura memang pantas menerima ini setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Mereka seakan buta dan tuli dengan sekitar sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa bahu kecil yang tengah terduduk di lantai itu mulai bergetar kecil menahan isak tangisnya agar tak terdengar oleh orang lain.

Sadar tentang keadaan dirinya Sakura segera bangkit dan membersihkan roknya yang sedikit kotor setelah terjatuh tadi, semua dilakukannya sambil tetap menunduk seakan malu menatap sekitar.

Ketiga gadis itu berhenti tertawa, matanya menatap Sakura remeh. " Sampai jumpa lagi, pembunuh kecil. " Ejek Ino sebagai salam perpisahan sementara dari mereka, karena pastinya mereka akan kembali untuk menggangunya lagi.

Melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu, wajahnya berubah datar bagai tak ada yang terjadi tadi. Terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mempunyai beragam arti. Namun yang pasti tak ada satu pun yang bersahabat.

Mengahampiri bangkunya yang berada di pojok kelas jauh dari segalanya. Meletakkan tas dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi paling pinggir dekat dengan jendela dan membiarkan kursi lainnya yang memang telah kosong semenjak dia duduk disini.

Matanya terus menatapi pohon di luar jendelanya bahkan setelah bel masuk berbunyi dan setelah guru jam pelajaran pertama hari ini masuk.

Karena terlalu fokus pada objek yang sedang dipandanginya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa bangku kosong di sampingnya sudah tak lagi kosong dengan pemuda bermata elang yang mungkin dikenalnya duduk diatasnya. Pemuda yang sama dengan yang sedari pagi di saat kejadian _bully_ terjadi setia memperhatikannya tanpa cela sedikit pun, dan tanpa niat untuk mendekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sedari tadi, memanggil para siswa untuk berkunjung ke kantin sekolah untuk sekedar membeli makan siang.

Kantin sudah dipadati oleh para warga sekolah. Namun, tak tampak di antara meja-meja kantin gadis dengan rambut terbilang unik duduk di salah satu meja.

Justru sekarang, Sakura tengah berada di bawah pohon yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Tak ingin mengganggu ketenangan di saat makan siswa lainnya dengan kehadirannya, juga tak ingin kelaparan di saat makan siang, satu-satunya pilihan adalah dengan membawa bekal. Dan itulah yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang, menyantap bekal makan siangnya yang sudah di persiapkan dari rumah di bawah naungan pohon favoritnya.

Setidaknya untuk sesaat kehidupan SMA Sakura bisa tenang barang beberapa menit. Tapi, satu yang tak Sakura kira adalah mata sehitam jelaga tengah menatapnya dari atas pohon sambil menggigit apel yang entah dari mana datangnya dengan santai.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

.

.

 _A/N :_

 _Up tiap sabtu, jam 21.00 WIB._

 _Terima Kasih bagi yang bersedia membaca._

 _Tinggalkan jejak, apa pun juga boleh. Terserah andalah._

 _Sampai Jumpa di chap berikutnya._

 _salam_

 _Akai Bara_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Slice Of Life_**

 _by Hikari Azayaka_

.

.

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _Warnings : Ooc, Typos_

.

.

 _If you don't like it_

 _You can press 'back'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 3_

 _Familier?_

.

.

Pagi itu sama seperti pagi sebelum hari ini, di _bully_ kakak kelas, terduduk di lantai, menahan malu di hadapan siswa lainnya, dan rutinitas Sakura lainnya.

Namun, ada yang berbeda pagi itu. Ada seorang pemuda yang menghentikan gadis-gadis itu bahkan sebelum mereka memulai permainannya, hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana bernada dingin.

" Bisa minggir? Aku mau lewat. "

" Ah, tentu saja Uchiha-kun. Silahkan masuk. " Balas mereka dengan nada manja, sambil berusaha tampak manis di depan pemuda tersebut yang sedang membelakangi Sakura.

Sementara perhatian mereka terfokus pada pemuda itu, Sakura melewati mereka dengan gesitnya di antara celah yang tersedia dan memasuki kelas dengan memasang wajah datar andalannya.

Duduk tenang di bangkunya, sambil membaca novel yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sekolah untuk mengisi waktu sebelum jam pelajaran pertama di mulai. Selama beberapa saat perhatiannya tetap terfokus pada buku di tangannya, sampai kemudian suara decitan kaki kursi yang ditarik ke belakang mengganggunya.

Menghentikan bacaannya sejenak, sembari melirik ke samping kirinya. Dia ada di sana, pemuda yang hampir tiap malam di temuinya. Pemuda yang mengaku bernama, Kei.

Sakura terpaku, tubuhnya serasa kaku, lidahnya kelu, serasa melihat hantu duduk di sampingnya.

" Kei... " Batinnya. Bibirnya membuka, namun kemudian menutup kembali, menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah susah payah dirangkainya dikarenakan bel masuk yang menginterupsi keadaan.

Berakhir dengan bel masuk, Sakura hanya bisa kembali menghadap depan, memfokuskan diri pada mata pelajaran sekarang, tetapi masih diselingi dengan lirikan secara diam-diam pada pemuda di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tidak, tidak mungkin itu, Kei. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi malam. Tapi mungkin saja kan? " Gumam Sakura pelan dalam perjalanan menuju ruang guru. Sudah merupakan tugasnya untuk mengantar buku tugas kemeja guru yang mengajar jam pertama seusai pelajaran.

Sangking seriusnya bergumam sendiri, Sakura sampai tak lagi memperhatikan jalan. Dan alhasil, Sakura menabrak orang yang juga sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Ah, maaf, maafkan aku. " Katanya sembari membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ternyata seorang pemuda.

" Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. " Balasnya sambil berjongkok untuk memungut buku yang berceceran di lantai. Dengan segera Sakura juga ikutan jongkok membantu sang pemuda memunguti bukunya yang berjatuhan.

" Sekali lagi maaf, dan teruma kasih sudah membantuku. " Kembali, setelah memungut semua buku Sakura meminta maaf lagi untuk terakhir kalinya sekaligus berterimakasih pada si pemuda. " Permisi. " Izinnya sopan sambil kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuan sedari awalnya, kantor guru.

Sakura telah jauh berjalan, namun si pemuda masih tetap di tempatnya, memandanginya. Tak lama senyum terukir di wajahnya. " Pink? Menarik. " Sambil berbalik berlawanan arah dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai mengantar buku tugas, Sakura pergi ke tempat favoritnya di sekolah, halaman belakang sekolah dimana pohon yang sudah menjadi langganannya saat makan siang.

Duduk tenang sambil membuka kotak bekalnya, dan mulai memakan makan siangnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa di awasi.

Berkali- kali ia menghentikan makannya hanya untuk menoleh ke arah datangnya lirikan tadi namun nihil, tak ada siapa pun di sana.

Dengan segera ia menyelesaikan makanannya, dan pergi dari sana. Bukan sekali ini saja di merasa di awasi, tetapi bahkan di dalam kelas pun ia merasakannya. Terkadang ini membuatnya ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah berakhir sedari tadi, tetapi masih ada beberapa siswa termasuk Sakura yang masih tinggal di sekolah karena beberapa alasan. Salah satunya adalah untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah, dan itu pulalah yang menyebabkan Sakura tetap tinggal di sekolah.

" Hei, apa kalian sudah tahu anak baru yang katanya amat tampan itu, lho? " Kata seorang gadis yang tampak berjalan beriringan bersama siswi-siswi lainnya.

" Ah, dia. Kalo nggak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke, ya? Dan yang mereka bilang itu benar. Dia super tampan. " Timpal gadis lainnya sambil menyentuh pipinya yang memerah.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut tanpa menyadari adanya para penguping di balik topeng wajah datar mereka.

" Uchiha Sasuke? " Batin Sakura mendengar ocehan para gadis itu.

" Fufufu, Cocok untuk menjadi targetku? " Kikik sesosok gadis sambil melangkah menjauhi keramaian.

 _A/N :_

 _Upnya dipercepat karena disko telah menunggu di rumah..._

 _Bye..._

 _Dan kemungkinan tiga minggu kedepan, author nggak bakalan up dikarenakan ujian yang sudah tepat di depan mata. Harus siap siap untuk kalah, eh maksudnya menang.._

 _Yang tabah ya baca chap kali ini, soalnya buru buru takut sibuk, ntar nggak jadi deh..._

 _Terimakasih bagi yang mau baca..._

 _Salam,_

 _Akai Bara_


	5. Chapter 4

_Slice of Life_

 _by Hikari Azayaka_

 _Ooc, Typos, EYD_

 _NarutoMasashi Kishimoto_

 _Chapter 4_

 _Rasanya sakit_

 _" Saki! Jangan lari-lari! Nanti jatuh! " Seru gadis kecil berambut merah dan berkacamata pada gadis lainnya yang lebih muda darinya yang asyik berlarian tak tentu arah di padang rumput yang luas itu._

 _" Hahaha! Kejar aku nee-san! " Kaki-kaki lincahnya berlari lebih cepat lagi, meninggalkan sang kakak jauh di belakang._

 _" Saki-chan, Karin-chan! Ayo makan! Makan siang sudah siap! " Panggil seorang wanita berambut pirang dari kejauhan yang sedang duduk di sebuah tikar yang digelar dibawah pohon yang rindang bersama dengan seorang pria berambut pink tua._

 _Sembari bergandengan tangan, kedua gadis kecil tersebut menghampiri wanita itu dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajah masing-masing. Namun, keanehan terjadi begitu mereka mendekat. Suasana asri padang rumput berganti menjadi suasana duka yang begitu kentara._

 _Gadis merah yang tadi menggandengnya menghilang. Menyisakan kehampaan pada tangan yang sebelumnya digenggam seseorang. Kebingungan kini melanda gadis kecil itu, hiruk pikuk isak tangis memenuhi ruang, mata setiap orang yang ada di sana menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang sarat akan luka._

 _" Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa Saki? Dia kakakmu, kan? Kenapa? " Isak wanita pirang yang tadi juga bersamanya, disampingnya berdiri pria yang juga sama dengan yang tadi mengelus-elus punggung wanita itu sembari menatapnya penuh kebencian._

 _Dalam sekejap keadaan sekitarnya berganti lagi, kali ini dia serasa terjatuh ke dalam lubang besar yang dalam dan gelap yang bahkan dasarnya saja tak dapat dilihat. Tangan kecilnya berupaya menggapai dasar, suara teriakannya menggema dalam heningnya suasana. Berusaha sekeras tenaga untuk dapat keluar, namun entah kenapa ia merasa semua itu percuma, sia-sia saja jika dilakukan. Untuk sesaat rasanya ia mau mati saja._

 _~AkaiBara~_

" Hah... Hah... Hah... " Dalam sekejap mata yang terpejam itu membuka memamerkan emerald indahnya, napasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin meluncur deras dari dahinya. Mimpi itu lagi, batinnya frustrasi. Sejak kejadian itu tidurnya tak pernah tenang lagi. Mimpi yang sama selalu menghantuinya, alasan yang sama kenapa ia selalu terbangun di pagi buta.

Tangannya kemudian terulur, meraih pigura pada nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Matanya sendu menatapi wajah bahagia tiap orang di dalamnya. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang hanya ia yang tersisa, dan suramnya keadaan yang bagai menawannya. Semua itu karenanya, karena permintaan egoisnya. Ini salahnya.

 _~Slice of Life~_

Hari sudah gelap saat ia melangkah keluar dari toko kue milik nona Tsunade, tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Kelap-kelip lampu kota memenuhi pengelihatannya, namun sedikit, demi sedikit, intensitasnya makin berkurang, seiring dengan langkahnya meninggalkan kota. Menyusuri jalan yang sudah dihapalnya betul. Jalan menuju taman.

Dia sudah memutuskannya daripada menyimpan rasa bingungnya sendiri, lebih baik meminta klarifikasi langsung oleh yang bersangkutan, Kei. Dan malam ini, ia akan melakukannya. Menyingkirkan sejenak kecemasan yang dirasakannya. Yang harus diketahuinya sekarang adalah, apakah Kei adalah Uchiha Sasuke atau bukan?

Tak disangka ia telah sampai, dan seperti perkiraannya dia sudah ada di sana. Duduk diam di sampingnya, entah kenapa kali ini suasananya terasa lebih berat.

" Kei, apakah kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke? " Tanya Sakura langsung pada intinya. Hening. Kei tidak menjawabnya, dia malah memilih untuk menunduk memandangi jalan yang tengah dipijaknya.

" Ya, ini aku. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku kembali? Atau-- " Akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sakura, cahaya matanya redup, benar-benar membuat Sakura menciut apalagi ketika mendengar ucapannya. Kei, ah tidak, Sasuke sudah tahu. " Atau apa kau juga ingin membunuhku? Sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Karin? "

" Ti-tidak Sasuke. Kau tidak mengerti. "

" Tidak mengerti apa?! Hah! Jawab kenapa kau membunuh Karin?! Jawab?! Kau dengar aku, kan?! Ayo jawab?! Dasar bisu?! " Sasuke dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu, mencengkeram bahu mungil Sakura dan menguncangnya kuat sembari berteriak padanya. Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sasuke kemudian menghempaskan Sakura ke jalanan dengan kesal. " Jangan temui aku lagi, dasar sampah. " Umpatnya terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bersimpuh di jalanan yang dingin.

 _~Rasanya Sakit~_

 _" Sasu-kun, Karin-nee, ayo main petak umpat! " Seru gadis kecil itu riang sambil menarik sang kakak dan teman lelakinya agar mau bermain dengannya._

 _" I-iya Saki, jangan tarik-tarik. "_

 _" Makanya, ayo cepat Karin-nee! Kamu juga Sasu-kun! Ayo main! "_

 _" Hn, ayo kita main. " Ujar bocah lelaki kecil itu kalem sambil mengacak surai merah muda si gadis kecil sambil tersenyum tipis yang hanya di balas seruan gembira gadis itu._

 _" Yee...! "_

 _~Hikari~_

Kilas balik ingatan masa kecilnya memenuhi ingatannya. Langkahnya gontai, dan pandangan matanya kosong. Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi ada di mana dia sekarang, dia hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya melangkah. Dia benar-benar kacau, dan rasanya akan hancur sebentar lagi.

Kepalanya serasa berputar, matanya berkunang-kunang dan entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas tak berdaya, lalu gelap. Samar-samar dapat terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, tapi terlambat dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

" Hei, Kau kenapa?! "

 _~Azayaka~_

 _" Apa?! Leukimia, dokter?! " Pekik wanita berambut pirang panjang pada pria berjas putih di depannya._

 _" Ya, nyonya. Nona Karin menderita penyakit Leukemia* jenis Leukimia Limfositik Akut ( LLA )* yang memang sering terjadi pada anak-anak. " Jelas dokter muda bername tag Hatake Kakashi itu._

 _" Tapi bagaimana mungkin, dokter? Dalam silsilah keluarga kami tidak ada yang mengidap penyakit leukimia, seharusnya tidak mungkin anak saya menderita penyakit ini kan, dokter? " Sangkal wanita itu yang masih tidak percaya putri sulungnya mempunyai penyakit yang parah._

 _dokter Kakashi menghela napasnya lelah, mungkin dia sendiri sudah bosan menjelaskan kabar buruk ini pada tiap keluarga pasiennya. " Penyakit ini tidak hanya di sebabkan oleh faktor riwayat keluarga saja, tetapi juga dapat diakibatkan kelainan genetik, radiasi, virus bahkan orang-orang yang pernah menjalani pengobatan kemoterapi. Namun, dalam kasus nona Karin, sepertinya penyakit itu diakibatkan oleh virus. Karena nona Karin tidak mempunyai tanda-tanda kelainan genetik atau radiasi, dia juga tidak punya catatan pengobatan kemoterapi, jadi satu-satunya penyebabnya adalah virus. Kami masih belum tahu virus jenis apa, tapi setelah kami melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, kami akan memberitahukan hasil pastinya pada kalian. "_

 _" Hiks... Hiks... I-ini tidak mungkin kan, suamiku... " Isak wanita itu dalam pelukan suaminya yang tampak sama syoknya dengannya._

 _" Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kami perbuat untuk mengobatinya, dokter? "_

 _" Ada banyak cara yang dapat kita coba, tuan. Tapi saya anjurkan untuk melakukan pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang. Namun, untuk mencari pendonor yang cocok akan dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi untuk sementara sampai kita dapat melakukan pencangkokan kita bisa mencoba cara lainnya. Kita dapat melakukan terapi terfokus* atau terapi biologis, kita juga dapat melakukan kemoterapi* atau radioterapi*. " Terang sang dokter panjang lebar pada tuan dan nyonya Haruno di hadapannya. " Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan ambil brosur ini. Saya sarankan untuk tuan dan nyonya Haruno pulang dan memikir-- " Di sepanjang pembicaraan mereka, tak satu pun yang menyadari ada mata lain yang mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka dan dengan tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan para orang dewasa di depannya._

 _Takut akan di marahi, dengan segera sang penguping itu segera berlari pergi mengabaikan larangan agar jangan berlari di lorong rumah sakit dan masuk ke dalam salah satu ruang inap di lorong itu._

 _" Nee-chan, kenapa nee-chan terus berbaring di tempat tidur saja? Ayo bangun dan main bersamaku. " pinta gadis kecil itu sambil memasang wajah memelas yang nampak imut di mata sang kakak._

 _" Maaf, Saki. Nee-chan sedang tidak enak badan. Saki main sama Sasu saja, ya. "_

 _" Tidak, Saki mau di sini saja. Nee, nee-chan apa itu leukimia? " tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya yang tak tahu apa-apa._

 _" Saki dengar itu dari mana? "_

 _" Kaa-chan dan tou-chan mengatakannya tadi saat berbicara dengan dokter. "_

 _" Hoo... Saki menguping, ya? " Goda sang kakak yang hanya dibalas senyum jahil sang adik. " Nanti Saki juga akan tahu. "_

 _" Kapan? "_

 _" Saat Saki sudah besar. "_

 _" Apa nee-chan jadi begini karena leukimia? " Tanyanya lagi, yang membuat tubuh sang kakak menegang mendengarnya. " Kalau iya, Saki juga mau. Nee-chan kan enak-- "_

 _" Tidak boleh! Sakura tidak boleh mendapatkannya! " Tegas sang kakak yang tanpa sadar telah membentak Sakura. Tak tahan melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura, Karin melembutkan suaranya untuk menenangkannya. " Bukan begitu Saki-chan, maksud nee-chan Saki masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkannya. Dan lagi itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang spesial seperti nee-chan. Sedangkan Saki adalah orang yang istimewa jadi Saki tidak bisa mendapatkannya, oke? "_

 _" Jadi, begitu ya nee-chan. Baik, Saki tidak mau punya Leukimia. Tapi, Saki mau nee-chan cepat bangun dari tempat tidur, ya, agar kita bisa main lagi. " Pekik Sakura girang bermaksud memberi semangat pada Karin agar cepat sembuh._

 _" Iya, iya. "_

 _~AkaiBara~_

Bau obat-obatan memenuhi penciuman Sakura, matanya terpejam rapat dan kepalanya terasa agak berat. Dengan susah payah ia membuka matanya, dan langsung di sambut silau sinar mentari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kamar.

" Aku ada di mana? " Tanyanya heran dengan suara serak seraya mencoba duduk dari posisi awalnya yang berbaring.

" Kau sudah bangun. " Pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan pemuda yang tak asing lagi baginya.

" Ka-kau-- "

" Ya, ini aku Sakura. "

 _~Slice of Life~_

Sasuke melepas jaketnya kemudian menyampirkannya di sembarang tempat, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa besar di tengah apartemennya sambil memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

Ingatannya beralih ke saat dia membentak dan berlaku kasar pada Sakura dan entah kenapa jantungnya serasa di remas-remas tiap kali mengingatnya.

Hari ini gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah, sudah dapat ditebak tak akan ada yang peduli, bahkan guru yang mengabsen pun nampak acuh tak acuh. Sungguh gadis malang dan dia malah membentaknya. Tapi itu sepadan. Entah apa yang akan di katakannya pada Itachi nanti.

Getar telepon genggamnya mengalihkan sedikit pemikirannya dari gadis merah muda itu. Nama kakaknya tertera sebagai pemanggil di layar handphone-nya, tubuhnya seketika kaku, rasa takut memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dia sangat mengenal kakaknya, dan dia tahu begitu marah dia tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan penyebabnya. Tapi, berbohong pun bukan solusi jika sudah berhadapan dengannya. Setelah pergumulan panjang Sasuke akhirnya memilih mengangkat teleponnya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang Karin. Konsekuensinya akan di tanggungnya nanti.

" Halo. "

" _Yo otouto, bagaimana misimu?_ " Skak mat baginya.

" Aniki, ada yang harus kuberitahukan kepadamu. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan bertindak gegabah setelah mendengarnya. "

" _Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa aku menangkap firasat buruk darimu? Kenapa pula aku harus berja-_ "

" Lakukan saja! " potong Sasuke cepat. " Atau jangan harap kau akan tahu. "

" _Baiklah, aku berjanji. Puas, kau ini aneh sekali. Ada apa, sih?_ "

" Aniki, Karin-nee... Dia... Dia sudah meninggal. Dibunuh oleh Sakura... "

To be continued

A/N :

Leukimia ( Kanker darah ) : Adalah jenis penyakit yang mengerang sel-sel darah putih yang diproduksi oleh sumsum tulang.

Leukimia Limfositik Akut ( LLA ) : Merupakan tipe leukimia yang paling sering terjadi pada anak-anak, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadi pada orang dewasa.

Terapi terfokus : Terapi untuk menyerang bagian -bagian rentan dalam sel-sel kanker.

Terapi biologis : terapi untuk membantu sistem kekebalan tubuh agar dapat mengenali dan menyerang sel kanker.

Kemoterapi : pengobatan dengan cara menggunakan bahan-bahan kimia untuk membunuh sel kanker darah.

Radioterapi : Teknik pengobatan yang menggunakan sinar X untuk menghancurkan dan menghambat pertumbuhan sel kanker.

Mohon maaf untuk yang tadi, ya. Habisnya tanda bacanya kacau semua. Author sendiri sampai pusing tujuh keliling di buatnya. Mohon di maafkan. Ini, deh hadiahnya. Eh, udah berapa minggu terlewat ya? Ada tiga nggak ya? Maaf kalo kelamaan nunggunya.

Ada yang rindu dengan fict ini?

Ahaha... Nggak ada ya?XD

Gimana nambah kacau kan? Ya iyalah orang authornya gaje gini. Udah jelasan sekarang? Belum ya? Nanti juga tahu. Makanya follow dong~ ( promosi ).

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berniat membaca cerita saya... Maaf, jika ada kesalahan. Wajar namanya juga manusia. Silahkan bertanya di kolom review~ Author usahain bakal di jawab sejelas mungkin ( promosi [ lagi ] )

Maaf, up-nya telat, habis ujian sudah di mulai sih! Doakan berhasil ya! Keep reading guys~ o

Mind to RnR? _o

Salam

Akai Bara


	6. Chapter 5

Slice of Life

By

Hikari Azayaka

Ooc, Typos, EYD

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

Merah dan Indigo

" Ya, aku adalah pemuda yang kau tabrak dua hari yang lalu, Sakura. Perkenalkan namaku Akasuna Sasori, kau bisa memanggilku Sasori. " Sakura memang tidak salah ingat, pemuda bernama Sasori itu memang pemuda yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya, tapi apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

" Maaf untuk hal itu. Tapi aku ada di mana sekarang? Kau tahu namaku dari siapa, seingatku aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu, kan? " Tanyanya bingung.

" Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit. " Terangnya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi samping ranjang Sakura. " Aku menemukanmu pingsan di sekitar taman kemarin malam, dokter bilang kau hanya terkena demam, tetapi diperparah dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang kelelahan, dan juga dehidrasi ringan yang kau alami, serta kau juga sedang banyak pikiran. Oh, dan juga- " Tangan Sasori membuka laci bawah nakas dan mengambil baju seragam yang telah dilipat rapi dan meletakannya di atas ranjang Sakura. " Aku tahu namamu dari name tag di seragammu. "

" Jadi, begitu. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu Akasuna-kun. " Katanya sopan sembari mengulas senyum pada si pemuda. Namun, setelahnya wajahnya kembali muram kala ingatan malam sebelumnya memenuhi memorinya. " Rumah sakit, ya. " Gumamnya pelan.

" Hei, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu muram begitu? Cemberut itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, loh. " Canda Sasori mencoba untuk menghapus wajah muram Sakura yang benar-benar mengganggunya. " Lagi pula kalau kau ada masalah, lebih baik ceritakan dan bagi pada seseorang. "

" Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. "

Menyedihkan. Gadis di depannya benar-benar tampak menyedihkan, dan ia membencinya. " Ayolah, kau punya aku, kan. Walau pun secara teknis kita baru berkenalan sebatas nama, tapi aku ini pendengar yang baik, loh. " Mengedipkan matanya genit pada Sakura, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya ketika melakukan hal itu. Namun, yang penting gadis di depannya bisa kembali tersenyum seperti tadi, entah sejak kapan hal itu menjadi sangat penting baginya. Dan, dia berhasil, lihat saja senyum Sakura sekarang, sangat manis sangat cocok di wajahnya, dan Sasori suka itu. Karenanya ia membalasnya.

" Oh, ya, jangan panggil aku ' Akasuna-kun', kau seperti memanggil ayahku saja. Aku kan sudah bilang untuk memanggilku Sasori. " Rajuknya yang sukses membuat Sakura menertawakan wajah baby face- nya yang terkesan lucu jika sedang cemberut.

*AkaiBara*

" Aniki, Karin-nee... Dia... Dia sudah meninggal... Di bunuh oleh Sakura... " Mata Itachi membulat, tubuhnya lemas bagai tak bertenaga. Kata kata Sasuke menggema berulang kali di telinganya. ' Karin... Sudah meninggal... Dia sudah pergi... Tidak... Tidak! Tidak mungkin! ' Batinnya berteriak pilu, sungguh ia tak menyangka firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi.

" Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. " Geramnya marah. Dia mengirim adiknya untuk mencari tahu kabar kekasihnya, Karin, yang hilang kontak selama empat bulan ia di sini, bukan untuk candaan yang konyol seperti ini.

" Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Karin-nee meninggal di bunuh oleh Sakura. " Tegas Sasuke yang sama marahnya dengan sang kakak.

" Sakura? Cih, apa-apaan ini Sasuke?! Tidak mungkin Sakura melakukannya?! "

" Tapi itulah yang terjadi! Saksi matanya sendiri yang memberitahuku! Sakura ada di ruang rawat Karin-nee sendirian sesaat sebelum dokter menyatakan Karin-nee sudah meninggal! Apa kau masih belum percaya?! Aku bisa menyuruh saksinya untuk menghadapmu! "

Tubuh Itachi menegang, sekarang amarahnya sudah berada di ubun-ubun, rasanya ia bisa menghancurkan apa saja sekarang. ' Sakura membunuhnya? ' Tersirat rasa ketidakpercayaan dalam hatinya, tapi terlambat. Amarah telah mengontrol hati dan pikirannya. Peduli setan tentang status Sakura sebagai adik kekasihnya, siapa pun itu ia akan membalas kematian Karin, tidak peduli itu Sakura atau bukan.

" Aku akan pulang ke Konoha sekarang. Ceritakan semuanya padaku begitu sampai. Kuhancurkan siapa pun yang melakukan ini. "

•Merah dan Indigo•

" Yo, Sakura. " Sapa Sasori hangat pada Sakura yang telah tampak jauh lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Bahkan gadis itu juga sudah menukar pakaian rumah sakit dengan pakaiannya yang dulu.

" Ah, Sasori-kun kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana sekolah? "

" Baik, aku kan murid teladan. "

" Terlalu percaya diri. Kau tahu aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang! senangnya. " Pekiknya senang pada Sasori sambil tersenyum simpul. " Kau sudah makan siang belum? Ayo kutraktir. Hitung-hitung balasan karena sudah menolongku. "

" Hmm, beruntung bagimu, aku belum makan. Jadi ayo, kau tidak berniat untuk mengajakku makan makanan rumah sakit, kan? "

" Tentu saja tidak, Sasori-kun. Aku tidak sejahat itu, tahu. " Rajuknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang membuat sang pemuda gemas sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya. " Hei! "

" Ahahaha... Iya, iya. Sekalian kuantar pulang seusai makan, ya. "

" Baik! "

~Hikari Azayaka~

" Ahahaha... Sasori-kun, kau lucu sekali. Tidak mungkin kau mau melakukannya. " Tawa gembira Sakura keluar tiap kali Sasori menceritakan pengalaman 'unik'-nya saat masih kecil. Sungguh, Sakura sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya tertawa sampai Sasori mengingatkannya sekarang.

" Aku serius, loh. " Melihat Sakura yang ceria seperti ini, membuat Sasori juga ikut senang. Selama satu hari menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit dengan canda tawa, hubungan mereka naik drastis dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Sakura juga mulai mau membuka dirinya pada Sasori dan, hei, dia bahkan memanggilnya dengan sufiks 'kun'. Bahagianya ia saat ini. " Apa kau sudah selesai makan? "

" Sudah. "

" Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini, nona. Ingat kau baru sembuh, dan sekarang waktunya untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Nah, ayo, akan kuantar. "

" Iya, iya, tuan cerewet. Aku mengerti. " Katanya sembari berdiri dan keluar dari restoran sederhana tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu dari keluar rumah sakit sampai langit yang sudah mulai menguning.

" Aku tidak cerewet. Hanya perhatian. " Goda Sasori.

" Baiklah, tuan sangat ' perhatian ' " Tawa Sakura dan gerutuan Sasori yang kalah dari Sakuralah yang menjadi penutup di penghujung hari ini.

*Merah dan Indigo*

Seminggu terlewati dengan cepat. Hari-hari Sakura berubah total saat Sasori datang. Bagai bulan yang menerangi malam, Sasori merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna, menariknya dari keterpurukan yang dialaminya.

Sasori yang ternyata kakak kelas tingkat akhir di sekolahnya itu, bahkan tidak segan-segan membentak Ino, Tayuya dan Shion saat mereka membully-nya. Dan, sekarang hampir tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya terkecuali surat ancaman yang masih terus datang memenuhi lokernya. Sakura merahasiakan hal ini dari Sasori, ia sudah cukup merepotkan baginya.

Satu-satunya orang yang percaya dan mengacuhkan segala kabar buruk tentangnya hanya Sasori. Dan ia sangat menghargai hal itu.

Pagi ini Sakura mendapat surat ancaman lagi di lokernya, isinya kira-kira sama. Hanya harapan agar dirinya pergi dari dunia ini. Dengan segera ia membuang semua surat tersebut ke tempat sampah terdekat dan lanjut berjalan ke kelasnya karena tepat lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Deg... Deg...

Jantungnya mulai memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya kala melihat sosok tegap telah duduk di samping bangkunya, Sasuke. Seminggu berlalu semenjak pertengkaran mereka di taman, selama itu pula mereka saling mendiamkan, bahkan melirik pun tidak.

Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang ingin meledak, Sakura duduk diam sembari menunduk dalam tidak berani terlibat kontak mata dengan teman sebangkunya. Terus begitu sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

" Sakura, makan siang denganku lagi, ya. " Suara Sasori yang menyusul begitu bel menyelamatkan Sakura dari situasi mencekamnya dengan Sasuke. Segera saja ia mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Sasori sembari dengan cepat beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti mata hitam Sasuke yang menatap tak suka pada dua sejoli itu sambil mendecih pelan. " Cih. "

•Merah dan Indigo•

" Nee, Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah dengar berita tentang hal 'itu'. Kau tahu, kan? " Kedipan mata gadis berambut coklat sebahu- Matsuri, malah menambah bingung dua temannya yang lain.

" Langsung saja, Matsuri. Kau terlalu ambigu, 'itu' apaan? " Ketus gadis bercepol dua- Tenten yang gemas dengan pertanyaan Matsuri yang menurutnya terlalu ambigu.

" Hee? Kalian tidak tahu gosip itu? Ya ampun! "

" Gosip apa Matsuri-chan? " Tanya gadis berambut Indigo- Hinata dengan nada lembut.

" Itu, loh, gosip kalau Sakura sedang dekat dengan Sasori-senpai. Dia bahkan memanggilnya dengan tambahan sufiks 'kun'. Berani sekali dia! Dasar tidak tahu diri! " Umpatnya kesal.

" Cih, mau-maunya Senpai dengannya. Aku saja muak melihat wajahnya. " Timpal Tenten dengan raut wajah jijik.

' Sasori-senpai, ya ' Batin Hinata yang tanpa sadar telah menunjukan seringai kejinya. ' Satu lagi cara baru untuk menghancurkannya! ' .

" Hinata-chan, kenapa diam saja? Kau sakit, ya? "

" Me-memangnya kenapa Matsuri-chan? "

" Habisnya kau diam saja dan tadi ada senyum aneh di bibirmu. "

" Ah, kau pasti salah lihat Matsuri-chan. Ayo kita jalan lagi aku sudah lapar. " Kilahnya mengubah topik seraya kembali berjalan beriringan bersama dua temannya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, getaran ponsel di saku rok-nya mencegahnya kembali berjalan.

" Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul setelah mengangkat telepon ini. Mungkin ini Neji-nii. " Ujarnya sambil pergi mencari tempat yang sepi untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

" Halo, ada apa nii-san? " tanyanya pada orang di seberang sana.

" Hn, Hinata hari ini kau akan pergi makan malam bersama Naruto. Persiapkan dirimu. "

Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...

Singkat, padat dan tepat begitulah onii-channya. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu, lebih tepatnya sudah biasa. Kabar yang diterimanyalah yang jadi masalah. ' Makan malam dengan Naruto, katanya? '

" Ck, dasar bajingan. "

~Merah dan Indigo~

Konoha International airport mulai dipadati baik oleh penumpang yang baru mendarat, keluarga yang menjemput atau bahkan calon penumpang sekali pun. Keramaian dan kebisingan ini sebenarnya mengganggu Sasuke, sangat malah. Tapi, atas perintah kakaknya dia berada di sini bermaksud untuk menjemputnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencarinya, hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang mirip dengannya, dan orang itu bernama Uchiha Itachi.

" Jangan buang-buang waktu, ayo pulang dan ceritakan semua padaku. " Tegas dan dingin adalah sesuatu yang langka dari diri kakaknya yang seingatnya dulu adalah orang yang hangat dan ramah. Tapi, seperti yang ia ketahui dia sedang marah sekarang dan sebaiknya jangan membantah ucapannya.

" Hn. "

*Merah dan Indigo*

Restoran mewah dengan desain interior bergaya klasik dan cat warna kuning keemasan tampak dominan melapisi dinding-dindingnya yang sebelumnya putih polos. Pilar-pilar kokoh berukir menyangga atap restoran, dengan lampu gantung kristal berada di tengah ruangan yang dikosongkan bermaksud sebagai lantai dansa. Vas bunga berukuran besar menyatu dengan susunan perabot dan warna indah yang dilukiskan di dinding-dindingnya yang berhiaskan lukisan-lukisan terkenal buatan para pelukis handal dunia, dan emblem terbuat dari kayu yang merupakan simbol dari keluarga Hyuuga. Suara merdu orkestra yang dimainkan para pemusik profesional mengalun merdu di telinga para tamu restoran. Suasana tenang dan damai menambah poin restoran tersebut di mata para tamunya.

Restoran yang menyajikan pelayanan yang dapat memanjakan tiap indra yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Restoran yang berada di bawah kendali keluarganya. Sama sepertinya.

" -Ta. "

" -Nata. "

" Hinata. Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? " Ucap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan nada khawatir pada gadis di depannya. " Kita bisa pulang kalau kau memang sedang tidak sehat. "

Ah, Hinata terlalu terbuai oleh suasana dan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia sampai lupa alasan utamanya datang ke mari. Pemuda ini, Namikaze Naruto, tunangannya. " Bukan apa- apa, Naruto-kun. Aku baik- baik saja. " Seluruh hidup Hinata adalah akting dan dia adalah tokoh yang sangat lihai dalam memainkan perannya.

" Kau yakin? "

" Iya, jangan terlalu khawatir. "

" oh, kalau begitu cepat makan makananmu. Nanti dingin. "

" I-iya. "

" Nee, Hinata apa kau sudah minum obatmu? " Tanya Naruto.

" Obat apa, Naruto-kun? "

" Obat yang kau beli kemarin, saat aku meneleponmu kau bilang sedang berada di apotek membeli obat flu. Kau tidak ingat? " Aneh Hinata yang dikenalnya bukan orang yang pelupa. ' Ada apa dengannya? '

" Aku tid- Arrrgghhh! " Rintih Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya yang serasa di pukul dengan sangat keras.

" Hinata?! Kau tak apa? " Dengan segera Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya menatap lantai. Dengan lembut ia meraih dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya ke atas untuk melihat wajah ayu kekasihnya yang terlihat sedang kesakitan. " Apa ada yang sakit? "

" Sakit? Ahahaha... Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto? Oh, ya, kita ada dimana sekarang? " Ajaib, dalam sekejap Hinata yang pemalu berganti menjadi Hinata yang asing, dengan karakter dan raut wajah yang sama sekali berbeda.

" Kita ada di restoran milik keluargamu, Hinata. Dari tadi kita di sini, lho, bagaimana kau bisa lupa? "

" Oh. " Jawab Hinata pendek sambil menyantap kembali makan malamnya dengan tenang tak terlalu menggubris Penjelasan Naruto. Bahkan rasanya ia tidak mempedulikan keberadaan pemuda itu dan hanya fokus pada makanannya.

' Hinata? Ada apa denganmu ' Batin Naruto melihat perubahan sikap Hinata malam ini, namun ia memilih diam saja sambil tetap memperhatikan Hinata.

•Slice of Life•

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, mengistirahatkan barang sejenak otot-ototnya. Malam ini adalah malam yang indah, dengan bulan dan bintang yang menyinari dengan terangnya, tetapi Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Ah, ya, ia lupa. Biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini Sakura akan berkeliaran seperti orang gila di taman dengan dalih ingin menemui seseorang yang berharga baginya. Namun faktanya, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang itu sebenarnya sampai minggu lalu, yang menjadi akhir dari hobi buruknya, dan awal dari permusuhan antara ia dan pemuda bernama Sasuke. Rasanya sakit tiap kali membayangkan mereka akan tetap seperti ini sampai tua. Kadang ia rindu dengan masa kecilnya. Ketika ia masih berupa gadis lugu tanpa beban di pundaknya. Ia masih ingat hari-hari di mana dia, Sasuke, Karin dan Itachi bermain bersama, tak seperti sekarang yang saling bermusuhan, melupakan ikatan terdahulu yang penting adanya.

Menghela napas panjang sambil membalik tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, tangannya meraih pigura pada nakas. Foto keluarga mereka ketika masih utuh, ketika Karin masih sehat, dan ketika ini semua belum terjadi. Foto ini diambil ketika Karin dan ia berumur tujuh dan lima tahun, tahun yang sama saat Karin divonis menderita kanker darah.

Bangkit berdiri menuju jendela kamar dan menyingkap tirainya, memampangkan bulan dan bintang di langit, sampai kapan pun malam adalah waktu favoritnya. Melirik meja belajarnya, tergeletak tape recorder beserta headset-nya, berisi rekaman nyanyian mereka saat malam natal sebelas tahun yang lalu. ' Natal, ya? '

" Hah... Sebaiknya aku mandi dan makan. " Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

~Merah dan Indigo~

CKLEK...

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari kegiatan memasaknya, sedikit merasa takut ada pencuri yang masuk ke rumahnya. Dengan hati -hati ia melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang tamu yang terhubung lansung dengan pintu depan.

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah muda sepertinya berdiri di sana, ayahnya- Haruno Kizashi.

*Slice of Life*

" Jadi begitu. " Ucap Itachi sambil menghirup tehnya perlahan. " Apa kau yakin saksi matamu itu tidak berbohong? " Untuk kesekian kalinya ia bertanya.

" Tentu saja. Dia tidak mungkin berbohong. " Sejak pulang menjemput Itachi dari bandara, tak henti-hentinya pertanyaan itu ditanyakan, berkali-kali, berulang-ulang, sampai Sasuke bosan mendengarnya apa lagi menjawabnya. " Kau pasti juga mengenalnya, namanya Hinata Hyuuga. "

*Hikari Azayaka*

" A-ayah, kau sudah pulang, ya. " Ucap Sakura terbata akibat gugup. Dia tidak salah lihat, kan? Ayahnya sudah tidak pernah pulang lagi ke rumah semenjak bercerai dengan ibunya. Dan sekarang dia ada di sini, sungguh suatu kejutan.

" Hn. " Dingin, ayahnya berubah menjadi dingin sejak peristiwa buruk yang mendatanginya dengan beruntun merenggut sifat hangat ayahnya.

" Apa ayah sudah makan? Aku sedang mema- "

" Aku tidak lapar. " Potong Kizashi cepat sembari terus melangkah tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sakura.

" Ayah. " Ucap Sakura sendu sambil menatapi punggung tegap ayahnya yang kian menjauh.

•Merah dan Indigo•

" Khikikiki... Sedikit lagi sampai rencana kita berhasil. " ucap seseorang yang sedang berbalik memunggungi seseorang yang diam-diam sedang mengintipnya.

" A-apa yang kau rencanakan, Ha-hana-chan. Ja-jangan lakukan hal yang bu-buruk. " Gagap suara lainnya, kali ini dengan cara pengucapan yang berbeda dari suara yang pertama.

" Aku melakukannya untukmu, Hinata. demi kebaikanmu dan pembalasan kita. Jadi diam dan lihatlah. " Ini aneh di ruangan itu pencahayaannya memang remang-remang hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi penerang alami ruangan itu, namun meskipun begitu ia hanya dapat melihat satu siluet orang saja di dalam sana, namun kenapa suaranya ada dua dan cara pelafalannya berbeda-beda?

" Ja-jangan, sudah cu-cukup Hana-chan. Jangan lagi. "

' Oke, ini semakin aneh. Aku harus menghentikannya. ' Batin pengintip tadi, dengan segera ia membuka lebar pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan perlahan-lahan, mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Satu tangannya terjulur menggapai bahu orang itu yang di tutupi helaian rambut yang tergerai panjang. " Hinata-sama, anda sedang berbicara dengan siapa? "

Sosok itu berbalik, menampilkan wajah cantik seorang Hinata Hyuuga di bawah terpaan sinar bulan. " A-apa yang anda maksud, Ritsuko-san? "

" Maaf, tadi saya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan anda dengan seseorang, jadi saya sedikit mengintip. Mohon dimaafkan, nona. " Bungkuk pelayan bernama Ritsuko tadi dengan sopan. " Apa anda sedang menelepon seseorang tadi? Tolong maafkan saya. "

" Bukan apa-apa. "

" Kenapa anda berada dalam kegelapan, mari biar saya nyalakan lampunya. " Begitu saklar di tekan dan ruangan terang-benderang, Ritsuko dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang tak ada siapa pun di kamar itu, dan nonanya tak mungkin sedang menelepon seseorang karena teleponnya saja berada di meja hiasnya sedangkan ia tengah berdiri di depan jendela tinggi kamarnya sambil memandangi bulan. Apa ia salah dengar?

" Kalau begitu saya permisi, Hinata-sama. " Begitu pintu di tutup dengan terburu-buru ia melangkah menuju ruang kerja tuan mudanya untuk melaporkan hal aneh yang menimpa nonanya. Karena dia yakin, seratus persen nonanya itu sedang berbicara dengan orang lain di kamar itu. Dia yakin!

•Merah dan Indigo•

" Kalau memang begitu, mari kita selidiki ulang, Sasuke. Aku masih belum puas kalau tidak tahu kebenarannya yang sebenarnya. " Tegas Itachi.

" Terserah, aku punya beberapa nama detektif swasta yang perlu kau pertimbangkan. " Usul Sasuke.

" Hei, Sasuke? "

" Hn? "

" Tanggal berapa sekarang? "

" Empat belas desember, kenapa bertanya? "

" Ah, tidak. Hanya saja sebentar lagi natal, ya. Hari libur Favorit Karin. "

To

Be

Continued

A/N :

Halo, semua! Author gaje di sini! Udah agak jelasan ya!

Maaf kalo ffn ini abal abis, ya.

Namanya juga author baru datang keaambet setan. Mohon maklumi tiap salahnya.

Maaf juga kalo kependekan habisnya lagi sibuk, sih.

Rencana ffn ini cuma sampai kurang lebih sepeluh chap aja, makin bingung kalo kebanyakan. Segitu aja ya! Jaa ne!

Salam

AkaiBara


	7. chapter 6

**_Slice of Life_**

 ** _by Hikari Azayaka_**

 ** _Ooc, Typo(s), EYD_**

 ** _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Daffodil_**

Pagi di kediaman Haruno hampir sama sepinya dengan pemakaman. Wajar saja, hanya ada seorang Haruno di dalamnya. Ya, hanya ada seorang Haruno Sakura di dalamnya.

Pagi ini, sebelum matahari sempat menunjukan sinarnya, Sakura terbangun karena suara pintu depan yang dibuka dan ditutup oleh seseorang. Dengan segera, Sakura berlari menuruni tangga, menuju lantai bawah rumahnya. Begitu ia sampai di lantai dasar, hanya kegelapanlah yang ditangkap mata hijau emerald-nya. Namun, begitu lampu dinyalakan dia menyadari sesuatu, sepasang sepatu ayahnya telah hilang dari tempatnya, menyisakan sepatunya sendiri yang tampak kesepian, seperti dirinya. Ayahnya sudah kembali pergi. Mungkin ia masih belum bisa menerima kembali Sakura sebagai putrinya. Apapun alasannya, semuanya sama saja. Pada akhirnya, Sakura akan selalu sendiri.

" Sepertinya aku akan sarapan sendirian lagi hari ini. "

 **•Daffodil•**

Sasori berjalan dengan santai menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yang telah sepi dari para siswa. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebagian besar murid telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, hanya sedikit yang masih betah untuk tetap tinggal. Termasuk Sasori, yang tinggal karena rapat klub yang mendadak diadakan.

Sakura sendiri sudah pulang, menolak tawarannya untuk mengantar Sakura sebelum rapat dimulai. Namun ditolak, dengan dalih ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya sebelum kembali ke rumah.

Sedang santainya berjalan ke parkiran, Sasori sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah berlari ke arahnya saat ini. Dan detik berikutnya tabrakan pun terjadi, yang menyebabkan Sasori jatuh telentang ke lantai dengan pelaku penabrakan yang ternyata seorang gadis menindih tubuhnya.

" A-aduh... " Erang Sasori.

" U-uh... Sa-sasori-senpai! " Kejut sang gadis yang dengan segera beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang menindih sang senpai. " Ma-maaf, senpai. "

Berdiri sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit berdebu. " Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. "

" Ma-maaf. "

" Iya, lagi pula kenapa tadi kamu lari-lari di lorong? "

Seringai keji segera terbentuk di sudut-sudut bibir Hinata yang tengah menunduk mengatur kembali ekspresi wajahnya. _' Huft, mari kita mulai! '_

 **•Daffodil•**

Hening melingkupi apartemen Sasuke, dingin mulai menggerogoti tulang para penghuninya, kelamnya suasana makin memperparah keadaan. Semua beku, terpaku dalam tempatnya berpijak, terhenti dalam waktu yang terus mengalir.

" Jadi, itu benar, ya. " Itachilah yang pertama membuka suara dalam suramnya keadaan, suara yang sarat akan luka.

" Aniki. " Sahut Sasuke, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, tak suka melihat kakak yang biasanya selalu kuat menghadapi apapun, kini terdiam rapuh menerawang keluar jendela.

Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar, mencoba menahan panas yang menyengat pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan bahunya sedikit bergetar, meskipun begitu tetap ia paksakan kakinya melangkah menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

" Aniki, kau mau kemana? "

" Keluar. "

" Tapi- "

" Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan bunuh diri di jalanan. Hanya mau mencari udara segar. " sela Itachi, meyakinkan Sasuke yang nampak cemas mengenai dirinya. " Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah. " Ujarnya sembari melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Dan pintu pun tertutup, menyisakan Sasuke seorang, yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya penuh rasa penyesalan. " Itachi-nii... ".

 **•Daffodil•**

 _Tring.._ Suara lonceng di atas pintu toko, berbunyi ketika ia membukanya, memanggil sang pemilik untuk segera menghampirinya. " Permisi... "

" Ya nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Sahut pelayan toko tersebut.

" Ah, ya. Bisakah anda ambilkan saya sebuket bunga daffodil? "

" Pasti untuk kekasihmu, ya! " Tebak pelayan tersebut sambil terkikik kecil.

" Ah, bukan. Ini untuk kakakku. "

 **•Daffodil•**

" Nee, senpai... A-ano... I-itu- " Gagap Hinata saat dia dan Sasori tengah berjalan ke parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil kendaraan masing-masing agar mereka bisa pulang.

" Hmm, ada apa? Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah, kok. " Ujar Sasori sembari tersenyum simpul pada juniornya.

" I-itu... "

" Hm? "

" Anoo... Senpai jangan merasa tersinggung, ya. I-ini hanya pendapat orang lain yang pernah kudengar saja. Senpai jangan marah, ya! " Pinta Hinata, yang merasa kata-katanya nanti dapat melukai perasaan Sasori.

" Iya, sudahlah katakan saja. " Sahut Sasori cepat, ia sudah sangat penasaran akan apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata nantinya.

" I-itu, senpai tidak takut bergaul dengan Sakura? Senpai kan juga tahu reputasinya buruk di mata murid lain. Apalagi gosip tentang ia yang membunuh ka- "

" Aku tidak peduli. " Sela Sasori ketus. " Aku tidak peduli akan reputasinya. Aku tidak peduli tentang semua gosip sampah itu. Aku tidak peduli apakah dia adalah seorang pembunuh atau bukan. Bahkan jika itu benar, aku sudah tidak peduli. "

" Sa-sasori-senpai... "

" Karena aku menyukainya. Yang lainnya tidak penting. Terserah dia itu siapa dulu, apa pun yang diperbuatnya dulu, aku tidak peduli. Tidak akan mempengaruhi rasa sukaku padanya. Karena dia adalah dia, masa lalu adalah masa lalu, dan aku adalah aku. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu atau mereka. Jadi pergi dan jangan ganggu kami, atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian lagi! " Tegas Sasori, tepat pada manik mutiara Hinata, lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian terpaku mendengar pernyataan dan ancaman yang dilancarkan Sasori.

" Se-senpai... " Gumam Hinata yang sepertinya masih sedikit syok karena ucapan Sasori. " Cih, gagal. " Namun dalam sekejap, topeng wajah polos yang dipakainya terlepas, menampilkan wajah serta seringai kejinya yang nampak kesal akibat kegagalan yang dialaminya. " Ck, tidak ada pilihan lain. Hanya dengan cara itu dia bisa- "

" -merasakan sakitnya. "

 **•Daffodil•**

Tempat tujuan Sakura sudah di depan mata, namun entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk melangkahkan kakinya barang beberapa langkah saja. Menghela napas beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk maju. Buku-buku jarinya yang memutih memegang erat pagar yang mengelilingi makam, kemudian membukanya. Makam dengan nisan bertuliskan nama Haruno Karin langsung memenuhi pengelihatannya.

" Kakak... " Gumamnya sambil meletakkan buket bunga yang dibelinya tadi di depan batu nisan itu. " Aku datang mengunjungimu, lagi. "

 **•Daffodil•**

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kompleks pemakaman umum Konoha. Tujuannya adalah untuk menemui kekasihnya, Karin. Semua hal yang baru diketahuinya sekarang sungguh membuatnya kalut. Mulai dari berita kematian Karin yang meninggal akibat ulah Sakura, seakan menambah kabar buruk, detektif yang mereka sewa juga membenarkan hal tersebut. Kilas balik percakapan mereka memenuhi memorinya, terus diulang bagai kaset rusak.

 _Flashback_

 _" Bagaimana hasilnya, Asuma? " Tanya Itachi pada orang di seberang sana._

 _" Hasilnya sudah pasti, Itachi-sama. Di dalam aliran darah nona Karin terkandung senyawa kimia Tetrodotoxin ( TTX ) yang dapat menyebabkan kematian. Waktu kematiannya 14 agustus 20XX, pukul 20.17 malam, dipastikan oleh dokter yang memang menangani nona Karin selama ini, dr. Hatake Kakashi. Dan pada waktu kematian nona Karin, nona Sakura seoranglah yang berada di ruangan nona. Sebelumnya, nona Sakura sempat menolak mendonorkan sunsum tulang belakangnya pada nona Karin dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, namun walaupun begitu operasi pencangkokkan akan tetap dijalankan keesokan harinya jika saja kejadian ini tidak terjadi. Tetapi, meskipun motif dan MO-nya sudah diketahui, polisi masih kekurangan bukti untuk menindak lanjuti perbuatan nona Sakura ke meja hukum. Mereka hanya memberinya ganjaran ringan berupa terapi dan konsultasi kepada ahli psikologis yang telah dianjurkan selama satu bulan. " Jelas orang yang berada di seberang telepon bernama Asuma tadi panjang lebar demi kejelasan yang harus diterima kliennya. " Hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan, Itachi-sama. Untuk lebih jelasnya, akan saya kirimkan berkas lengkapnya penyelidikan saya pada anda. "_

 _" Begitu, ya. Terima Kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Asuma. " Ucap Itachi sambil menutup sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat telepon gengamnya hingga jari-jari tangannya memutih, giginya berkemelutuk geram, rasanya ia bisa meledak saat itu juga._

 _End of Flashback_

" Cih! " Mengingat kenangan itu membuat amarahnya kembali. Kakinya ternyata sudah membawanya sejauh ini, dia bahkan tidak menyadari lokasi makam Karin yang ia dapat dari hasil penyelidikan Asuma telah berada di depan mata. Dia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang, makam kekasihnya beserta gadis berhelaian merah muda yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihatnya sekarang, Haruno Sakura. Bukannya malah mundur untuk memberikan Sakura sedikit privasi, Itachi malah semakin berjalan mendekatinya. Begitu jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, ia berkata dengan penuh kebencian pada gadis di hadapannya yang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya. " Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura? "

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara tadi, dan dia melihatnya orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya sekarang, Uchiha Itachi. " I-itachi-nii! " Pekiknya kaget seraya berdiri dari keadaan berjongkoknya tadi. Matanya membulat dan sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga sedangkan sebelah lagi mencengkram erat pagar. " Ka-kau disini. " Gagapnya.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku di sini? " Tanya Itachi sembari berjongkok di samping pusara kekasihnya. " Kau keberatan? "

" Ti-tidak. Hanya saja- "

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku? " Potong Itachi.

" I-itu karena Kari- "

" Jangan bawa-bawa Karin! " sela Itachi lagi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. " Katakan kenapa kau lakukan ini?! "

" A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau mak- " Kejadiannya hanya sepersekian detik, sampai Itachi telah berada tepat di depannya, mencengkram erat bahunya sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh ringkihnya. " I-Itachi-nii, tolong hentikan. Kau menyakitiku. " Rintihnya.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sakura?! " Katanya sambil menatap mata Sakura dalam tersirat kesedihan yang amat sangat di sana. " Karin... Dia... Dia menyayangimu, Sakura. Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu padanya? Ayo jawab aku kenapa?! " Teriaknya seraya menghempaskan tubuh Sakura kuat-kuat ke pagar pembatas dan menyebabkan Sakura merosot jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. " kenapa kau lakukan ini?! Karin itu kakakmu! Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami?! Kenapa?! " Pekik Itachi putus asa. " Kau... Kau memang selalu mengganggu kami, seharusnya... Seharusnya kau tidak pernab muncul dalam kehidupan kami! Seharusnya... Seharusnya kau tidak pernah lahir ke dunia ini! Orang sepertimu... Orang sepertimu Seharusnya MATI saja! " Teriaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik dan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan kacau sendirian.

 _' Apa aku... Sebaiknya... Mati saja, ya? '_

 **•Daffodil•**

 _' Orang sepertimu seharusnya mati saja! '_ Kata-kata Itachi terus bergaung dalam ingatannya. Membuatnya kembali berpikir untuk apa dia terus hidup di dunia ini jika tidak ada yang menginginkannya? Sakura sekarang tengah berjalan terhuyung-huyung di pinggir jalan menuju rumahnya, kepalanya terasa berat mengingat kecaman-kecaman orang yang diarahkan padanya.

 _' Mati saja, sana! '_

 _' Kau tidak pantas hidup! '_

 _' Tempatmu bukan disini! '_

 _' Haruno Sakura pantas MATI! '_

Ya, Haruno Sakura pantas mati. Ah, tidak, Haruno Sakura memang ingin mati dan akan segera terjadi. " Apa aku lebih baik mati saja, ya? " Ujarnya sambil mendongak menatap langit dalam semburat oranyenya, dalam genggaman tangannya terdapat telepon gengamnya yang layarnya bertuliskan : _Sent._ " Baik, akan kulakukan. " Putusnya cepat sembari kembali melangkah pulang ke rumahnya.

 **•Daffodil•**

Sasori memarkirkan sepeda motornya sembarangan di halaman depan rumah Sakura, setelah tadi kebut-kebutan melajunya lantaran cemas pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja mengirimkan pesan aneh padanya sore tadi, sayang saat ia sampai bintang telah keluar menyinari kelamnya langit malam. Pesan bertuliskan : _Sasori-kun, terima kasih untuk segala perhatian dan kesabaranmu menghadapiku dalam waktu yang singkat ini, ya! Sayang aku tak mungkin membalasnya, karena mungkin saat kau membaca pesan ini aku telah pergi. Kuharap kita dapat berjumpa lagi, Sasori-kun! Salam, Sakura._ Sukses membuatnya ketar-ketir tentang keadaan gadis merah jambu tersebut, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengisi kepalanya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sasori segera mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura seraya sedikit menggedornya saat tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. " Sakura! Sakura ini Sasori! Bisa kau buka pintunya?! " Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan sedikit harapan, Sasori memutar kenop pintu dan berhasil, pintunya terbuka.

Segera saja Sasori masuk dengan sedikit tergesa karena khawatir. Dia sudah memeriksa semua ruangan yang ada di lantai bawah dan sebagian kamar di lantai atas, namun, nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sakura sedikit pun. Hanya satu kamar yang belum diperiksanya, kamar yang berada di pojok lorong, dengan takut-takut ia membuka pintunya setelah meminta izin pada siapa pun yang ada di dalam. " Sakura, aku masuk, ya. " Tidak ada juga. Sakura tidak ada dimana-mana. Hampir saja dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar jika saja suara percikan air tidak masuk dalam pendengarannya. Dengan cepat ia meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya. Begitu terbuka menampilkan ruangan kamar mandi lengkap dengan alat-alatnya. Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan terpaku pada bak mandi di dalamnya.

Di sana terendam seorang gadis dalam kubangan air berwarna merah. Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

" SAKURA! "

 **•Daffodil•**

 _' Nee-chan, ibu bilang kau menolak melakukan kemo lagi, kenapa nee-chan melakukannya? "Tanya Sakura pada Karin yang masih terbaring lemas pada ranjangnya matanya menatap Sakura sayu._

 _" Sakura kemarilah. " Pintanya pada Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya, begitu Sakura duduk di sampingnya ia berkata, " Nee-chan melakukannya karena nee-chan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tubuh nee-chan makin hari semakin lemah adanya, rambut nee-chan juga makin tipis, serta nee-chan juga tidak bebas lagi bergerak seperti dulu, sekolah nee-chan terbengkalai karena urusan rumah sakit. Nee-chan tidak mau merasakan hal itu lagi. "_

 _" Tapi, nee-chan- "_

 _" Nee-chan sudah muak, Saki. Tidak ada yang mempedulikan pendapat nee-chan, baik itu ayah, ibu Itachi maupun teman-temanku. Sungguh nee-chan tidak mau dan tidak butuh lagi. " Selanya. " Nee-chan tahu waktu nee-chan tidak lama lagi akan datang. "_

 _" Nee-chan tidak boleh bilang begitu. Nee-chan akan sembuh. Pasti! " Tegas Sakura, walau air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini kemana. " Nee-chan tidak boleh... Nee-chan... Hiks... Hiks... " Isaknya sambil menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Karin, memeluknya erat seakan takut jika lepas dia tidak akan bisa melihat kakaknya lagi._

 _" Kau juga tahu itu benar, Saki. " Ucapnya lembut sembari mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. " Jangan nangis, Sakura sayang. " Katanya sambil mengangkat wajah Sakura agar mau menatapnya. " Nee-chan mau di saat-saat terakhir nee-chan ingin melakukan apa pun yang nee-chan inginkan. Nee-chan ingin kembali ke sekolah, nee-chan ingin belajar dan bermain bersama seluruh teman-teman nee-chan, bertemu dengan Itachi dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Nee-chan mau berlari dan makan es krim seperti saat kita masih anak-anak dulu, Saki. Nee-chan ingin pergi ke taman bermain, Saki, nee-chan ingin bebas dari semua kepenatan ini barang sejenak saja. Nee-chan ingin melakukan itu semua sebelum... Sebelum... Hiks... Sebelum nee-chan pergi, Saki... "_

 _" I-ya, nee-chan. Aku mengerti, tetapi tidak semua orang bisa mengerti sepertiku, nee-chan. Bayangkan kalau kau melakukan ini, apa yang akan dirasakan oleh ayah, ibu, Itachi-nii dan semua temanmu saat kau pergi? Bertahanlah nee-chan, hanya perlu beberapa perawatan lagi sampai kau sembuh. Bertahanlah... " Mohon Sakura._

 _" Nee-chan tahu itu, nee-chan tahu kalau nee-chan melakukan ini semua akan terluka. Tapi... Kemungkinannya untuk sembuh juga sangat kecil, Saki. Biarkan nee-chan lakukan ini... "_

 _" Tidak nee-chan, aku akan mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangku untukmu. Sumsum tulang kita cocok, pasti berhasil! Percayalah! " Seru Sakura menggebu-gebu karena merasa masih ada harapan yang ada._ _Karin tersenyum, sebelah tangannya menepuk kepala Sakura sayang._

 _" Kau memang adik yang baik. Aku menghargai keputusanmu. Tapi, percuma saja jika kau mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangmu. " Karin menatapnya lembut mencoba memberi pengertian lebih padanya. " Kanker darahku memang besar kemungkinannya akan sembuh, tetapi sia-sia saja, sel-sel kanker sudah berkembang pesat dalam tubuhku dan telah menjangkiti organ-organ penting milikku. Mereka semua tahu. Kau juga tahu itu. "_

 _" Iya, aku tahu. Kami tahu. " Sakura tertunduk. Sungguh ia dan seluruh keluarganya belum siap untuk ditinggal Karin. " Tapi, kita masih bisa mengusahakan yang lainnya, kan? "_

 _" Sakura, jika kau seandainya mendonorkan sumsum tulangmu padaku dan berhasil, apa yang kau rasakan? "_

 _" Aku pasti senang, nee-chan. "_

 _" Kalau begitu, jika selanjutnya mereka memintamu mendonorkan ginjalmu padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? "_

 _" A-aku... Aku... "_

 _" Jika berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi mereka memintamu mendonorkan hal yang lain untukku, apa yang akan kau jawab? " Tanya Karin kembali dan kali ini Sakura diam. Perlahan Karin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap Sakura dalam seraya memegang kedua pipi Sakura. " Jika mereka terus-terusan memintamu dan kau menyetujuinya, maka kau nanti akan menjadi tak lebih dari sekedar penopang hidupku, Sakura, mereka hanya akan melihatmu sebagai itu saja. Mereka akan terus mengabaikanmu dan selalu memperhatikanku. Kau akan merasa sakit dan kesepian, Sakura. Aku tidak mau kau mengalaminya. "_

 _" Tapi, aku mau, Karin-nee. Tak apa asal kau hidup. " Mata Sakura terbakar semangat, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk kakaknya._

 _" Tapi aku tidak mau kau lakukan itu. Kau adalah kau Sakura. Kau adalah adikku yang manis dan cerewet. Kau bukan alat untuk menopang kehidupanku. Kau adalah kau. Karena itu aku melakukan ini, demi kebaikan kita berdua, demi aku dan kamu. Bantulah aku melakukannya, adikku. "_

 _" Bantu apa, nee-chan? "_

 _" Jangan pernah setujui permintaan mereka apapun yang menyangkut diriku. Baik itu tentang pencangkokkan atau hal lainnya. Kau harus menolaknya. " Tegasnya sambil menatap Sakura serius. " Lakukan ini untukku, Sakura. Sebagai permintaan terakhirku, Sakura. Kumohon... "_

 _Tidak tahan melihat kakaknya berulang kali memohon, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. " Baiklah, nee-chan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika mereka menolaknya dan tetap melakukan operasi. "_

 _Mendengar persetujuan Sakura, Karin langsung memeluk Sakura erat. " Jangan khawatir, jika itu memang terjadi aku sendiri yang akan menghalangi mereka. "_

 _" Tapi, bagaimana caranya? " Tanya Sakura saat ia melonggarkan pelukan mereka._

 _" Serahkan saja padaku. Sekarang biarkan aku memeluk adik kecilku yang baru masuk SMA ini. " Ucapnya sambil mempererat kembali pelukannya. Kata-katanya tadi berhasil mencairkan suasana tegang yang sebelumnya terjadi, buktinya suara tawa Sakura yang menggema di ruang rawat itu._

 **•Daffodil•**

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Matanya seakan dijatuhi segalon lem sehingga susah untuk sekedar di buka. Tapi, perlahan-lahan ia berhasil melakukannya. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah terangnya sinar matahari yang melesak masuk ke dalam matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan matanya pada cahaya yang masuk. Setelah terbiasa akhirnya dia dapat melihat dengan normal kembali, matanya langsung mengenali atap yang berada di atasnya karena ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya ia datang kemari. Hidungnya pun mulai mampu mendeteksi bau obat-obatan yang sama seperti yang dahulu bahkan lebih menyengat. Ia lalu mencoba menggerakan tangannya namun hanya jari-jemarinya yang bergerak. Dia kemudian melenguh, kepalanya serasa di pukul godam, ingatannya membalik pada kenangan yang lalu. Penyebab awal semua ini terjadi, empat bulan lalu ketika kakaknya memintanya melakukan permintaan yang paling egois. Untuk sejenak ia hanya diam, meratapi takdir yang seakan tak jenuh menyakitinya. Saat ia akan melakukan apa yang ditunggu semua orang, takdir malah menghentikannya. Entah keberuntungan atau malah kesialan baginya.

Ketika ia sudah dapat bergerak lebih leluasa, kepalanya ditolehkannya ke samping ranjang, di mana ada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang nampak akrab di matanya. Napas pemuda itu terdengar teratur, sepertinya dia sedang tertidur terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura tetap pada posisinya yang memandanginya sang pemuda. Sampai rasa perih pada pergelangan tangannya memaksanya mengeluarkan rintihan yang sepertinya berhasil membangunkan sang pemuda merah.

" Sakura! Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa tanganmu sakit? " Serobot Sasori begitu ia melihat Sakura bangun.

 _' Tanganku? '_ batin Sakura sambil perlahan mengangkat tangannya sehingga ia dapat melihat apa yang terjadi. Pergelangan tangannya di perban, dan ada selang infus di sana. Kilas balik peristiwa kemarin malam terulang kembali di pikirannya, bagaimana ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya terlintas di ingatannya, mengingat itu dia menjadi sedih sekaligus marah. Sedih karena membiarkan dirinya melakukannya dan marah karena dia gagal melakukannya. Intinya dia masih hidup sekarang, namun entah kenapa ia malah merasa muak karenanya. Dia sudah putuskan, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan tetap melakukannya. _' Aku mau mati saja. '_ Dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini sudah waktunya ia menyelesaikannya. Dan berpikir mati adalah satu-satunya jalan.

Maka, dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya, mengacuhkan Sasori yang menatapnya keheranan. Begitu berhasil duduk, kini ia meraih selang infus yang ada di tangannya dan mencabutnya paksa, membuat beberapa tetes darah menjatuhi seprei putih di bawahnya. " Sakura apa yang kau- " Masih tetap mengabaikan Sasori, kali ini Sakura mencoba berdiri yang digagalkan oleh lengan-lengan kokoh Sasori yang menahannya tetap duduk. " Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura. Kau masih terlalu lemas. Jangan berdiri dulu. "

" Aku tidak peduli. " Gumam Sakura pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

" Apa? "

" Aku sudah tidak peduli! " Seru Sakura sambil menatap Sasori nyalang. " Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi! Aku sudah lelah! " Pekiknya mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya. " Seharusnya kau jangan menghentikanku! Biarkan aku mati! Aku mau mati! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi! Biarkan aku mati! "

Sasori membeku mendengarnya, tak dapat ia sangka ternyata Sakura sudah seputus asa ini sampai ia nekat untuk bunuh diri. Banyak hal yang ingin ia ucapkan untuk menenangkan Sakura, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang dapat keluar, malah sepertinya tubuhnya jauh lebih mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan dari pada sekedar ucapan saja. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mendekap Sakura erat dan membisikan kata-kata yang dia saja tidak tahu dapat ia katakan. " Tenanglah, aku disini. "

Sakura terdiam, dia berhenti berteriak pilu, kata-kata Sasori di telinganya bagaikan mantra yang dapat menenangkannya dalam sekejap. Kalimat itu sungguh telah menyentuh hatinya di bagian yang paling dalam, tempat ia menyimpan rapat-rapat seluruh kesedihannya. Matanya berair, bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan isakan kecil, tangannya menggenggam erat kemeja Sasori dan menangis di dadanya. Untuk kali ini saja biarkan dia mengeluarkan semuanya, membiarkan segala yang ia rasa mengalir dalam tiap tetes air matanya. Untuk kali ini saja dia menangis.

 **•Daffodil•**

" Masuk. " Sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan, setelah Hinata mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali dari luar.

" Apa nii-san memanggilku? " Suara lembut Hinata menyembul begitu pintu dibuka dan menampakkan sosoknya.

" Ya, duduklah. " Perintah pemuda di balik meja besar terbuat dari kayu pohon jati berkualitas tinggi berwarna gelap. " Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. "

" Apa ini tentang Naruto-kun? "

" Bukan. Ini tentangmu. "

Kening Hinata berkerut dalam, _' Tentangku? '_ batinnya bingung. Tidak biasanya kakaknya memanggil seseorang hanya karena alasan yang sepele, pasti ada sesuatu sampai ia dipanggil begini, tapi jika ini ada hubungan dengan dirinya, maka ini aneh. Dia tidak merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya, sekolahnya juga baik-baik saja, hubungan dia dan teman-temannya juga baik, apa lagi dengan Naruto. Tidak ada yang salah, jadi kenapa ia dipanggil. " Memangnya ada apa denganku, Neji-nii. "

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hinata Neji itu, meremas tangannya, kemudian meletakan tangannya di atas meja. Topik tentang keluarganya memang adalah hal yang paling sensitif buatnya, terutama sejak meninggalnya sang ibu sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Hubungan mereka, dia, adiknya dan ayahnya, makin memburuk semenjak itu. Sejak awal mereka memang tidak pernah dekat, ibunyalah yang menyatukan mereka. Sekarang setelah perekatnya hilang, lepas sudahlah ikatannya. Neji menghela napasnya, mau atau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka dia harus melakukan ini, bagaimana pun gadis di depannya masih merupakan adiknya dan ia masih punya tanggung jawab terhadapnya dan swmua masalahnya, selama ayahnya masih tetap mengurung dirinya dalam kamar. Dengan waktu yang tidak ditentukan batasnya. " Ritsuko bilang, kau berbicara sendiri di dalam kamar, tanpa ada seseorang yang bisa kau ajak bicara. Dengan siapa kau berbicara? "

" Berbicara sendiri? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang neji-nii bicarakan. Waktu itu, aku sedang melatih dialogku untuk kegiatan drama di sekolah. Ritsuko-san pasti hanya salah paham. " Kilah Hinata lihai.

" Apa memang seperti itu? "

" Iya, nii-san. "

" Apa tidak ada orang lain di kamarmu selain kamu? "

" Tidak ada, percayalah. "

" Baiklah. " Putus Neji cepat walaupun masih ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya. " Keluarlah. " Dan segera setelah Hinata keluar, tangan Neji langsung meraih gagang telepon yang memang sudah tersedia di atas meja. " Selidiki kegiatan Hinata di sekolah. Laporkan padaku, secepatnya. " Ucapnya begitu telepon tersambung dan langsung diputus begitu ia selesai memerintahkan bawahannya tersebut. Neji menghela napas, kemuadian ia berdiri dan berbalik mendekati jendela tinggi yang ada di ruangannya, matanya menerawang ke arah taman yang terpampang di depannya, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Sedangkan di luar, sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu, Hinata tengah berwajah masam. Hampir saja ia ketahuan. Kakaknya sudah mulai curiga, dia harus lebih berhati-hati. " Fuh, si brengsek itu sudah mulai curiga, ya. Hihihi, tapi aku tidak peduli. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia harus merasakan apa yang telah kurasakan. Akan kubuat kau menderita, Sakura. " Seringai keji muncul di wajahnya yang tidak lagi nampak polos seperti biasanya malah tampak mengerikan. Sepertinya ada serigala berbulu domba di sini.

 **•Daffodil•**

Sasori hanya pergi sebentar meninggalkan meja tempat mereka makan siang di kantin sekolah demi beberapa menit untuk menyelesaikan 'urusan'-nya di toliet yang bahkan jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Namun, sepertinya nasib baik tak mau mendatangi Sakura. Baru kemarin ia mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya setelah dua hari gadis itu dirawat di sana karena aksi beraninya. Baru kemarin Sasori dapat kembali melihat senyum gadis gulali itu yang sebelum sempat hilang dari wajah ayunya. Tetapi sekarang, kejadian itu terulang lagi, kejadian di mana bunga favoritnya itu disakiti kembali. Sasori tak henti-hentinya merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena keteledorannyalah semua ini terjadi.

Di sana di meja paling pojok dari semua, nampak gadis merah muda yang sedang terduduk di lantai. Di dekatnya menjulang tinggi tiga gadis lainnya yang menatapnya risih.

" Ahahaha... Sudah berani makan di kanti, ya! Hei, jangan sok karena kau punya Sasori di sampingmu! Sadar diri di mana tempatmu berada! " Kata Ino sambil menarik rambut Sakura ke bawah agar ia dapat melihat wajah gadis yang sebelumnya tertunduk itu kesakitan, tapi tak ada, wajahnya tetap datar, tidak ada lagi air mata di pipinya, sekeras apa pun ia menarik rambutnya. Sedikit membuatnya heran memang, tapi, yah, dia tidak peduli dan malah terus tertawa mengejek.

" Iya, benar Ino! Tempatmu seharusnya ada dilantai seperti ini! " Timpal Shion mengiyakan cemooh Ino, mata melirik ke piring-piring berisi makanan di meja Sakura. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Tangannya kemudian menarik salah satu piring dan menuangkannya ke lantai tempat Sakura berada. " Nah, ayo makan! Hahaha, ayo dimakan dasar sampah! "

" Ayo cepat, makananmu sudah tersedia, nona Sakura! " Tambah Tayuya pedas. " Sampah sepertimu sebaiknya mati saja sana! " Ucapnya sambil kemudian berjongkok menyamai Sakura, lalu berbisik di telinganya. " Pembunuh sepertimu pasti mudah untuk melakukannya. " Diakhiri dengan tawa mengejek yang diikuti oleh Ino dan Shion yang masih saja menjatuhi makanan Sakura ke lantai.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya kuat, matanya berkilat marah. _' Berani-beraninya mereka melakukan hal itu pada, Sakura! '_ Batinnya marah, tangannya sudah siap menghajar siapa pun sekarang, terserah dia itu perempuan atau tidak, dia akan membunuhnya! Segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka, namun baru selangkah berjalan ia kembali berhenti. Suara tawa menggema di ruangan kantin yang sepi senyap, suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara Sakura.

" Ahahaha...! " Suara tawa itu sukses membuat bukan hanya Sasori, tetapi semua orang yabg ada di sana. Semua mata terpusat padanya, termasuk Sasuke yang selama ini sedang menyender di tembok dekat mereka. Tapi, sama seperti yang lain, tak ada niatan baginya untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Entah dia memang menikmatinya atau hanya tidak mau tahu. Tapi, yang pasti tersirat rasa tak suka di matanya melihat mereka melakukannya pada Sakura.

" Pembunuh, katamu? " Ucap Sakura tenang sambil menatap mereka datar. " Kau menyebut orang yang tak bersalah sebagai seorang pembunuh. Lalu, kau menyebut dirimu sendiri apa? " Bibirnya menyeringai keji, selama ini ia selalu diam dan menerima apa pun yang mereka lakukan. Tapi tidak lagi, dia sudah merasa cukup dan waktunya pembalasan! " Apa kau mau kusebut malaikat karena telah menyiksa orang yang tidak bersalah? " Tanyanya dengan wajah polos sembari bangkit berdiri. " Atau kau mau kusebut iblis karena melakukan hal yang benar? "

" Kau! " Geram Tayuya marah, tapi Sakura mengacuhkannya dan tetap lanjut berbicara. Dia sudah banyak diam dan mereka sudah terlalu sering bicara, sekarang gilirannya.

" Ah iya, apa kau mau kupanggil orang suci karena melakukan penindasan? " Pancing Sakura.

" Diam kau! " Kali ini Shion yang terpancing amarahnya. Sakura tetap tenang dan siap melanjutkan ancamannya.

" Kau mau pembalasan dendam, kan? Baik, aku akan mati dengan senang hati untuk memenuhi keinginanmu. Lagi pula kau adalah seorang dewi yang haus akan darah, kan? " Ujarnya kalem sambil berbalik pergi. " Pergilah keluar dan lihat pembunuh ini mati, itu yang kau mau, kan? "

" Kau tidak akan berani! " Tantang Ino yang berhasil menyulut amarahnya kembali.

" Aku sudah berkali-kali melakukannya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Mungkin kali ini akan berhasil. Kematianku nantinya kan disaksikan orang suci, malaikat dan dewi, aku pasti akan masuk neraka. Kau senang? " Mereka diam, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. " Aku yakin kau senang. Karena kau adalah penyebab kematianku, berbahagialah karena kau adalah orang yang sangat baik sekarang. " Ucapnya yang terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik pergi menuju tangga darurat yang mengarah langsung ke atap.

Di perjalanan, dia sama sekali tak berhenti mengacuhkan lelah yang menghampiri kakinya, mengabaikan sakit yang membekas di hatinya, mengacuhkan panas yang menyengat kelopak matanya. Dia tetap berjalan bagai orang kesetanan. Tak ada yang menghentikannya karena memang tak ada yang mau. Mereka mau dia mati dan ia akan memberinya sekarang.

Begitu sampai di atap, segera ia berdiri di pinggir atap, melihat ke bawah seakan itu sudah biasa baginya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya berkibar ditiup angin, matanya sedikit mengabur, tapi ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas, orang-orang di kantin yang berhambur keluar demi melihatnya jatuh. Beberapa berteriak mengatainya gila dan memintanya turun. Sayang hati Sakura sudah beku dan telinganya seakan tuli. Dia acuhkan semua itu. Ino, Shion dan Tayuya juga ada di antara kerumunan orang di bawah, menatapnya dengan mulut menganga tak percaya. Dia menyeringai senang, terbalas sudah lukanya. Sekarang hanya tinggal langkah terakhir sebelum semua berakhir.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekitar. Sungguh pemandangannya cukup indah di sini, tak sia-sia ia memilih tempat ini. Menutup matanya dan merentangkan tangannya, merasakan angin yang berhembus dalam damai, menghembuskan dan menghirup napas-napas terakhirnya. Di bukanya matanya dan dilangkahkannya kakinya ke ujung atap. Tubuhnya seringan kertas dan ia merasa dapat terbang, maka-

" SAKURA! "

To

Be

Continued

A/N :

Yohoho... Semua... Ada yang kangen?

Nggak terasa sebentar lagi natal, dan hari Ibu tinggal beberapa hati lagi. Hayo, ada yang ingat hari ibu nggak?

Apa?! Nggak ada?! Dasar anak baek! Hari ibu aja kagak ingat! Cemana yang lain?! Memanglah, ya anak baek zaman Now itu keren abiz dah!

Nggak janji ada persembahan untuk hari ibu, ya! Nggak ada ide soalnya.

Fict ini jelek, ya? Nggak usah bilang-bilang udah tahu kok! Jelek kayak authornya! Eaaa... ! Ngaku guanya!

Ahahahahahaha... {panjang amat, gan? } (ini mah kurang, ini panjang! ) hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

Salam

AkaiBara

See you next chapter, guys!


	8. Chapter 7

**Slice of Life**

by

Hikari Azayaka

Ooc, Typo(s), EYD

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7

Roda kebenaran

" Hah... Hah... Hah... " Hembusan napas lelah berkali-kali keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah yang mati-matian berlari mendaki berpuluh-puluh tangga di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat tiap kali kakinya memijak anak-anak tangga, hingga rasanya jika ia tak berhenti sejenak tadi mungkin jantungnya sudah melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Pikirannya kalut memikirkan nasib gadis merah mudanya yang tengah berada di tempat tujuannya saat ini. Rasanya kepalanya bisa pecah memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada begitu ia sampai di atas sana.

Langkahnya semakin cepat manaiki anak-anak tangga begitu melihat pintu yang menjadi tujuan akhirnya telah berada di depan mata.

BRAAAAK

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, disusul semilir angin yang menyapu wajahnya. Matanya membulat kaget melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink panjang tengah berdiri memunggunginya di tepian pembatas atap yang terbuat dari batu-batu kokoh.

" SAKURA! " Teriaknya frustrasi, ia tak menyangka gadis itu segitu nekatnya. Dia mengira setelah seminggu penuh mengasingkan diri dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya sudah cukup untuk menghapus pemikiran Sakura tentang mengakhiri hidupnya.

Sakura berbalik, memperlihatkan wajah mulusnya yang ternoda oleh jejak air mata, iris hijau teduhnya menatap pemuda merah itu sendu. Walau senyum terukir di bibir, pilulah yang mendominasi raut wajahnya.

Masih sambil terengah, Pemuda itu berucap, " Hah... Sakura, hentikan... Turun dari pagar itu sekarang. Ayolah... " Bujuknya putus asa. Namun sang gadis hanya menatap kosong tangan yang diulurkannya bagai tak ada apa pun di sana. Sebagai balasannya ia malah tersenyum, senyum manis tanpa beban. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik menghadap maut dan lautan manusia di bawahnya. " Ti-tidak, tunggu- "

Sepersekian detik terlewat, napas memburu paru-parunya, angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan anak rambut menutupi mata coklat madunya yang membelalak lebar. Di sana, di tempat Sakura sebelumnya berdiri, tengah menunduk pemuda emo yang berusaha keras tetap bertahan menggengam tangan gadis itu dan menariknya dari tepi jurang kematian. Mata jelaganya melirik Sasori, berbicara tanpa suara melalui sorot matanya.

Segera saja ia bangun, bergerak menggapai sisi pemuda itu, melihat ke bawah dan menemukan gadis merah mudanya tengah bergantungan di udara dan hanya tangan pemuda emo itu seoranglah yang menjadi batas antara dirinya dan maut. Meniru apa yang dilakukan adik kelasnya mencoba meraih sebelah tangan Sakura yang tidak digengam oleh pemuda sampingnya " Sakura, tanganmu!" Serunya, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kebisuan oleh ia yang namanya dipanggil. " Demi Tuhan, ulurkan tanganmu, Sakura! "

Namun nihil. Gadis itu tetap bungkam dan memandang kedua pemuda di atasnya seperti tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang, sungguh, akan sangat membantunya sekarang. " Cepatlah. " Geram pemuda lain di samping Sasori yang mulai khawatir genggamannya di tangan Sakura sudah mulai merenggang.

" Aku juga tahu itu, Uchiha! " Bentaknya kasar. " Aku hanya butuh.. Sedikit lagi... " Sambil merenggangkan tangannya sepanjang yang ia bisa. " Sial, Sakura! Tanganmu, cepat! "

Mata Sakura membesar, teriakan Sasori menyadarkannya, melihat ke bawah dan bayang-bayang ketinggianlah yang menyergap pengelihatannya. Dialihkannya kembali pandangannya ke atas. Di sana ada Sasori dan... Uchiha Sasuke!

" Sakura! " Pekikan Sasori menyelamatkannya lagi, langsung saja tanpa aba-aba lagi ia raih tangan pemuda itu yang terulur padanya dan naik kembali ke atap. " Syukurlah... " Gumam Sasori sambil menghela napas lega. Pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya juga tampak lega walau ekspresi wajah datar andalannya dapat menutupinya dengan baik. Iris hazel-nya teralihkan pada gadis musim semi yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk sedemikian rupa tak lupa tangan kecilnya yang terlihat bergetar sama seperti bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

' _apa yang baru saja kulakukan?! '_ batinnya syok akan apa yang hampir dilakukannya tadi. Masih segar ia rasa, semilir angin bernada kematian yang mengalir lembut dalam nadi dan detak jantungnya. Kilas balik percakapannya dengan sang kakak berputar bagai kaset rusak di ingatannya, mendendangkan lagu konyol berisi kalimat yang sungguh sangat tabu baginya untuk sekarang. Napasnya menderu, suhu tubuhnya panas dingin, kepalanya serasa di pukul godam. Dia tahu keadannya buruk, tapi dia harus pergi. Menangis dan meraung pilu di hadapan orang yang membencimu dan kakak kelas terbaikmu sama sekali bukan pilihan baginya.

Maka, dengan kaki gemetar yang ia paksakan untuk tegak, dia mulai melangkah tertatih-tatih, namun tegas secara tidak langsung, pergi secepat yang ia bisa, mengacuhkan tatapan dua pemuda yang telah berjasa menyelamatkannya di belakang.

" Sakura, kau mau kemana? " Itu suara Sasori, dia mengenalinya di mana pun, kapan pun, selalu.

" Jangan bertingkah bodoh yang berakibat nyawamu hampir melayang lagi. " Yang ini suara dingin Uchiha Saauke, dia tahu, dengan pasti, tanpa ragu lagi. Selalu penuh kebencian dan amarah di dalamnya yang mampu membuat langkah Sakura terhenti.

Ia berbalik menghadap dua pemuda beda warna rambut di belakangnya. Senyumnya kembali berhasil di pasangnya, walau tiap orang tahu itu bukanlah senyum yang penuh kebahagiaan. " Terkadang tiap orang perlu bersikap bodoh dalam hidupnya, karena mungkin saja, ketika ia melakukannya sebuah cerita akan berakhir atau baru saja di mulai. Tepat ketika pemikiran bodoh itu muncul. " senyumnya makin lebar walau sarat kepedihan. Berbalik dan melirik dua pemuda tadi yang membeku, lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. " Dalam tidakan bodohku tadi, " Ia mengutip. " Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kisahku sudah berakhir ataukah baru dimulai? " Dan ia menghilang, masuk dalam ruang yang berbeda yang tak mungkin dapat di tembus lagi, meninggalkan mereka yang hanya dapat menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

 **•Roda kebenaran•**

Lautan manusia di bawah mulai surut, membawa gelombang kekecewaan yang mendera para penonton yang tak dapat menyaksikan aksi bunuh diri berdarah secara langsung dari salah rekan mereka yang mendapat peringkat pertama dalam daftar siswi terburuk di sekolah. Pekik kekesalan memenuhi udara, amarah tak luput menjadi pelengkap dalam keadaan yang kacau ini. Beberapa staf sekolah mencoba membubarkan kerumunan siswa yang mungkin tak lagi memiliki akal sehat ini.

Berada di tengah, tersembunyi dari pandangan mata. Hinata tengah menatap jengkel ke atap sekolah. Di mana sebelumnya digelar panggung drama di atasnya.

Tidak mengejutkan kalau Sasori yang menyelamatkan Sakura dari kebodohan gadis itu sendiri setelah akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan tengah dekat dengannya, tapi bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Hinata yakin pemuda itu sama bencinya dengannya pada Sakura. Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya di atas sana?! Mencoba menyelamatkan Sakura, bahkan mendahului Sasori, apa yang dipikirkannya? Hinata kira dia juga ingin melihat gadis itu hancur, dan sekaranglah saatnya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu ikut campur tangan lagi, gadis malang itu sudah cukup bodoh untuk melakukannya.

Sedikit lagi, dendamnya pasti terbalas. Satu langkah lagi dan semua selesai. Tapi gagal akibat aksi heroik Sasuke Uchiha. Di saat kesabarannya menunggu dalam bayang hampir habis, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Selain melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Seringai keji terpeta di wajah putih porselennya, matanya memicing tajam penuh kebencian. Satu ide muncul di kepalanya. _' Kali ini harus berhasil! '_ Tekadnya sambil berbalik pergi kembali dalam cahaya, kembali menjadi sosok Hinata Hyuuga yang anggun tanpa cela.

 **•Roda kebenaran•**

" Hah... " Sakura menghela napas panjang, menciptakan uap udara dalam dinginnya pagi di awal musim dingin. Syal hangat melingkar menutupi lehernya, tak lupa mantel panjang selutut yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Tangan berlapis sarung tangan tebal ia gosokkan berupaya mengusir dingin yang menusuk tajam kulitnya. Dibuat menggigil olehnya. Kakinya yang bersepatu bot berkali- kali terbenam dalam lapisan salju yang cukup dalam.

Pagi di hari natal ini tak begitu indah baginya. Yeah, siapa juga yang mau merayakan natal sendiri. Sekolah libur dan ia tak punya satu pun teman. Selama libur itu pula ia menghindari Sasori. Setelah kejadian di atap, rasanya ia tak mampu menatap mata pemuda itu lagi. Malu tak henti-hentinya menampar wajahnya. Ia melupakan prinsipnya sebagai gadis yang kuat dan mandiri, malah tenggelam dalam ketergantungan dengan bantuan orang lain. Tidak, ini masalahnya. Tidak baik membawa orang luar dalam urusan pribadinya. Walau bisa dibilang, pemuda itu adalah sahabat terdekatnya masa sekarang. Tapi, secara teknis mereka masih dalam tahap kenal nama saja.

Butiran salju jatuh menumpuk di topi rajut yang ia gunakan. Areal pertokoan cukup sepi pengunjung di hari libur keluarga ini. Etalase-etalase toko berhiaskan beragam ornamen khas natal. Pohon pinus dengan kaus kaki dan bintang di puncaknya. Kado-kado tergeletak di bawahnya. Pita berwarna-warni bergantunga di langit-langit toko makin meramaikan suasana. Mengingatkannya natal keluarga kecilnya dulu, ketika masih lengkap.

Mereka akan menghias pohon natal, menulis daftar keinginan, bertukar kado, menyanyi dan makan malam bersama. Sakura tersenyum mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya dulu. Masih tersimpan dengan baik, rekaman nyanyian malam natal mereka. Tapi, itu dulu. Senyum Sakura memudar. Ingatan yang datang setelahnya, jauh lebih menyakitkan bagai ditusuk beribu jarum tak kasat mata. Tak terlihat, namun nyata adanya dan mustahil diobati.

Sepertinya rencana jalan-jalan pagi harinya sungguh merupakan suatu hal yang buruk, mengingatkannya akan kenangan yang sama sekali tak ingin diingat, namun tak mungkin dilupa.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa berbalik pulang, kembali kepada rumah sepi penuh luka.

 **•Roda kebenaran•**

Bangku di taman Konoha tertutupi salju yang turun dengan lebatnya kemarin malam. Walau begitu, masih saja ada orang yang duduk di atasnya mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menjalari tulang-tulangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk dalam keheningan di tengah dingin yang mencekam. Melamunkan gadis yang beberapa minggu terakhir mengambil alih akal sehatnya.

Jika kau bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini, saat ini, di pagi natal yang seharusnya membahagiakan, seorang diri tanpa teman. Maka jawabannya adalah karena memang tidak ada natal dalam kamus keluarganya. Baik sekarang maupun dulu, hanya kerja dan kerja yang selalu terbersit dalam ingatan mereka. Kakaknya sendiri pun sama. Di tengah hari libur ini, kakaknya memutuskan kembali ke Suna demi pekerjaan yang makin menumpuk setinggi gunung. Berkencan sampai larut malam dengan berkas perusahaan bodohnya, meninggalkannya seorang diri di sini, setengah gila berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Namun, tak apa, dia Uchiha egonya melarangnya untuk mengeluh.

Dan, yah, di sinilah ia. Berpusing ria memikirkan gadis yang bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa harus dipikirkan. Tapi, Haruno Sakura terlalu menarik untuk tidak dipikirkan.

Dia mengenalnya, gadis itu, lama sekali. Ketika ia masih bocah dan menetap di Konoha bersama keluarganya dulu sekali. Begitu kembali pun dia hampir tak mengenalinya sama sekali, kakak bodohnya mengutusnya kemari dengan tujuan 'bawa pulang si tuan putri', putri yang di maksud tentu saja selalu Karin.

Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, di sini, di taman ini, ketika bahkan kelelawar pun enggan untuk keluar. Gadis itu menangis, rambutnya lengket oleh semacam adonan, seragamnya kotor. Dia kacau, wajar saja Sasuke tidak mengenalinya. Meski pun matanya menangkap warna yang familier dalam dirinya.

Tatkala gadis itu sudah tenang, dia bercerita bahwa ia dibully oleh kakak kelasnya. Gadis bodoh begitu mudahnya bercerita pada orang asing di sekitarnya. Tak disangka mereka menjadi dekat, Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Kei sedangkan ia tetap menjunjung kejujuran dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai yang sebenarnya. Haruno Sakura, Sasuke tersentak mendengar nama itu. Terkejut menyadari ialah orang yang sedang dicarinya, namun Sasuke tetap diam, menanti dengan sabar dan tak mau berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin ia orang lain yang kebetulan bernama Sakura dan menyandang marga Haruno, begitu pikirnya. Malam itu dia memberinya kertas berisi sebaris kalimat yang ia sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana bisa tangannya menulis deretan kata-kata yang 'luar biasa' begini. Hanya sebagai penyemangat dan tanda semua akan baik-baik saja, mulai sekarang, tapi ia salah.

Setelah itu semua di luar kendalinya. Pertengkaran, musuh, Itachi, Karin, bunuh diri, Sasori dan uuh... Dia tidak tahu lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, kenapa pula kami-sama mengatur takdir sedemikian rumitnya. ' Buang-buang waktu. ' Batinnya kesal.

Ini semua berawal dari gadis itu. Ah, ya, karena apa yang dikatakan gadis itu semua ini terjadi. Dia tidak mungkin bertengkar dengan Sakura malam itu jika ia tidak tahu, dia tidak mungkin memberi tahu Itachi jika ia tidak benar-benar tahu. Semua karena informasi gadis itu. Semua tidak akan terjadi jika saja ia tidak tahu, mungkin hubungannya Sakura tidak akan pernah benar-benar hancur, Kakaknya mungkin bisa lebih muda menerima kematian Karin. Sialnya ia bertemu gadis itu dulu. Gadis dengan nama Hanata Yuga atau Hamata Huga atau terserah siapa namanya. Lebih mudah menyangkal, memang, dari pada menerima. Sial, kepalanya sakit!

 **•Roda Kebenaran•**

Sakura memasuki rumahnya dengan letih, menggantung jaket, topi dan syalnya, tak lupa melepas bot dan sarung tangannya, ia melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Tidak, bukan ke kamarnya, namun kamar kakaknya.

Pintu dengan gantungan berbentuk hati berwarna bertuliskan Karin menganyun membuka, mempersilakan gadis merah muda tersebut masuk ke dalam. Kamar dengan kertas dinding motif polkadot merah dengan latar berwarna putih menyatu dengan perabotan berdasar kayu yang juga berwarna merah, warna favorit kakaknya. Di tempat tidur bersprai bunga-bunga kecil berjejer boneka-boneka beragam ukuran. Buku-buku terpajang dengan rapi di rak yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Kamar ini masih sama, tidak berubah walau telah lama tak tersentuh tangan sang pemilik.

Sakura bergerak menghampiri tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya di sana. Bergelung dalam selimut sang kakak, mencoba menggapai mimpi yang bagai tak sudi menghampiri.

Entah berapa lama ia tertidur namun yang pasti sekarang sudah gelap dan ia lapar mengingat tidak ada sesedikit makanan pun yang memasuki perutnya. Sakura berdiri, kakinya mulai melangkah dan secara tak sengaja menginjak karpet dan terpeleset jatuh menghantam lemari yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

" A-aduuuh... " Rintihnya sambil sesekali mengelus kepalanya berharap dapat mengurangi sakitnya. Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba lemari itu pun bergoyang perlahan, menjatuhkan kotak kayu tua yang sontak menarik perhatian si gadis muda. " Apa ini? " Gumamnya bingung. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat kotak ini.

Berdasar keingintahuan, coba-coba ia meraih pengait tutup kotak agar membuka menampilkan isinya. Kertas-kertas usam bertebaran di dasar kotak. Penasaran, Sakura mengambil sebuah surat yang entah kebetulan atau tidak tertera namanya di sana. _" Kepada adikku tersayang, Haruno Sakura "_ Bacanya sebelum akhirnya jemari lentiknya membuka amplop yang menyembunyikan isinya.

Hening merajalela di kamar, nyanyian jangkrik naik kepermukaan, napas-napas tertahan Sakura terhembus dalam sekali helaan sementara tangan mungilnya yang gemetaran memeluk erat surat itu bagai itu adalah kepingan hatinya yang rusak sembari terisak tak karuan.

Mungkin sesungguhnya Kami-sama tidak mengaturnya terlalu rumit. Hanya waktu yang belum datang untuk mengungkap rencana sebenarnya. Well, kesabaran adalah kuncinya.

 **•Roda kebenaran•**

" Brrr... " Ino menggigil kedinginan ketika angin musim dingin datang mengganggunya. Baru saja mobil bagian cabang surat-menyurat singgah di depan rumahnya, mengisi kotak posnya dengan paket dan suratnya. Sambil berjalan kembali ke rumah, tangannya memilah-milah surat demi surat, mencari tahu apakah ada yang mengatas namakan dirinya. Dan, ya ada! Surat yang nampak kusam di tulis tangan yang nampak akrab dengannya. _" Dear, temanku Yamanaka Ino "_ Selebihnya hanya iris mata biru muda gadis berambut pirang itu yang menatap tak percaya baris demi baris kalimat di hadapannya, sebelum tanpa sadar menjatuhkan seluruh barang bawaannya, disusul genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

 **•Roda kebenaran•**

Gedung-gedung tinggi bagai membelah langit Suna. Berlapis kaca yang berkilau di timpa sinar mentari. Di salah satunya, berdiri seorang Uchiha Itachi yang tengah memandangi jalan raya di bawahnya yang sedang ramai-ramainya. Bunyi klakson mobil bahkan dapat sampai ke telinganya yang saat ini berada di lantai tujuh belas, dalam ruangan direktur miliknya.

Natal telah berlalu, begitu pula kebahagiannya. Bibirnya sedari tadi hanya menyunggingkan garis datar tanpa ekspresi. Sifat ramahnya yang di puji-puji menguap entah kemana.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK

Ketukan di pintu ruangannya membuyarkan lamunannya seketika. " Masuk. " Sekertarisnya memasuki ruangan begitu diizinkan dengan selembar surat ditangan.

" Permisi tuan, saya membawakan sebuah surat yang baru saja di antara oleh pos kilat tadi. Saya pikir isinya penting, jadi saya- "

" Letakan di meja. " Selanya pada penjelasan sekertarianya sedikit melonjak kaget mendapat nada dingin dari atasannya, sungguh tidak biasa. Walau begitu tanpa banyak kata ia langsung melakukan permintaan Itachi dan segera izin keluar.

Surat telah berada di genggaman, matanya kini tengah menelisik ingin tahu dan membaca sekilas kalimat yang ditulis di luar amplopnya. _" Kepada Yang Terkasih, Uchiha Itachi-kun. "_ Merobek segel yang mengunci isi surat dengan tergesa, tangannya gemetar memegangi surat sementara iris jelaganya tengah menyelami kata demi kata yang berbaris rapi di atas kertas lusuh tersebut. Tak terasa tiap kali kata merasuki pikirannya, remasannya semakin bertambah kuat, hingga di akhir kalimat kertas itu tak lebih dari segumpal sampah siap buang, sementara sang pelaku tengah terduduk tak berdaya menerima kenyataan yang masih terasa pahit di ingatannya.

 **•Roda Kebenaran•**

Jalanan di benua Amerika ini tergolong dalam keadaan yang langgeng walau kapasitas kendaraan bagai tak berkurang. Well, beginilah Amerika. Matahari tengah bersinar terik membakar kulit. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai mengacuhkan panas dan suara klakson mobil yang memenuhi ruang. Rumahnya telah tampak di ujung jalan ini. Penanda kotak posnya yang berdiri menandakan ada sesuatu di dalamnya menarik perhatiannya. Begitu di buka isinya hanya berupa selembar kertas dalam yang mulai menguning.

Seraya berjalan masuk, manik hijau dedaunannya melirik kata yang tertera di depan amplop. _" Untuk Mamaku tercinta. "_ Seketika menghentikan kegiatannya, bagai mengambang di udara. Surat dengan segel bunga Sakura nampak familiar di matanya, seperti dia memang sudah pernah melihatnya.

Lanjut membaca, mulutnya menganga tak percaya, matanya berair dan membulat kaget, sementara kata acak memenuhi bibirnya. " Tidak mungkin... Apa yang... Karin! Sakura! Oh Tuhan... "

 **•Roda Kebenaran•**

Sakura berjalan santai melintasi jalan demi jalan, hari ini udara sedang lumayan hangat hingga ia tidak perlu lagi memakai syal dan sarung tangan walau jaket tebal setia melingkupi tubuhnya. Siang ini ia punya janji dengan beberapa orang di kafe sekitar jalan Senju ini. Hal yang aneh melihat ia tidak punya teman selain Sasori dan sekarang mereka tengah dalam masa renggang.

Tapi, dia cukup senang dengan tawaran ini. Meskipun ia yakin hawanya pasti akan sangat canggung nanti mengingat mereka sudah lama tidak berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mungkin saja dengan pertemuan ini benang permasalahan yang membelit mereka semua sedikit demi sedikit dapat terurai dengan sendirinya, seiring kenyataan yang akan segera terkuak.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Rasanya beban berton-ton di pundaknya telah diangkat, membuat napasnya rasanya jauh lebih ringan. Tinggal menyebrangi jalan ini dan ia sampai di kafe yang dijanjikan. Sebelumnya ia melihat tanda penyebrangan yang masih berwarna hijau dan segera berjalan dengan riang menuju ke seberang.

To be continued

A/N :

Met Natal and tahun baru semua! Walo terlambat pake banget lagi mohon terima, ya!

Akhir" ini author sibuk pake amat lagi. Biasa rencana liburan memenuhi agenda, emang reader nggak? Kasihan...

Ini aja curi" sama waktu buat siapin masuk sekolah, istirahat and lain lain. Pokoknya banyak banget urusan yang belum kelar. Mohon dimaklumi jika upnya terlambat. Janji deh kali berikutnya akan lebih cepat lagi, semoga reader masih sabar menunggu dan jika fic ini mengecewakan dimohon kesediannya unruk memaafkan.

Gomennasai... Gomennasai... {nunduk"}

Salam

Aza-chan

See you next chapter, I hope...

RnR, please...


	9. Chapter 8

**Slice of life**

by

 _Hikari Azayaka_

Warnings :

 _Ooc, Typo(s), EYD, etc_

Disclaimer :

 _Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei_

Chap 8

 _Biarkan Ia yang bicara_

.

.

.

Malam kian larut membuat kantuk yang telah menggelantungi mata sedari tadi makin menjadi. Berkali-kali kelopak mata yang kini berlingkar hitam itu menutup sebelum kembali tersentak membuka. Rambut merah itu makin terlihat kusut tiap kali tangan pemiliknya meremasnya kuat. Tepat pada saat hasrat tidurnya memuncak, pintu ruangan serba putih itu membuka disusul suara bariton yang terdengar akrab.

" Kau terlihat kacau. Pulanglah, aku akan tetap di sini. " Ucapnya datar.

" Hari kelima dan masih tidak ada apa-apa. " Balasnya sambil mengelus wajah pucat yang sedang terbaring kaku di ranjang. " Aku serahkan padamu. " Katanya sambil menepuk pelan pundak juniornya dan melesat pergi.

Sekarang gantian, pemuda berambut emo yang duduk di kursi yang telah dikosongkan pemuda tadi. Mata jelaganya berkilat penuh emosi menatap gadis di depannya. Wajah ayunya sepucat perkamen, jari-jemarinya kurus bagai ranting pohon dengan kuku-kuku yang habis digigiti, rambut pink indahnya lepek tersebar di sekitar kepalanya membentuk pola acak, selang infus menancap di lengannya dengan perban di beberapa tempat yang bernoda gelap serta bekas luka horizontal melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Satu-satunya yang menunjukan kehidupan adalah dadanya yang naik turun serta mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang berbunyi dengan mengerikannya seakan mengingatkan mungkin akan berhenti nantinya.

Pemuda itu meraih tangan kecil itu, menggenggamnya erat merasakan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya hingga ke tulang. Debaran jantung bernada kematian bergemerisik di rongga dada gadis itu. Napas yang putus-putus menyapu pipi pemuda itu.

" Sadarlah, Sakura. "

 **•Slice of Life•**

Bangun ketika fajar saat mata masih ingin memejam, gigil dan goncangan yang mengganggunya. Degup penuh harap yang bergema di dada, surut sudah ketika sepercik keinginan yang menyembul di dada ditantang oleh pahit kenyataan. Harapannya tidak terkabul, iris emerald itu masih saja menutup. Terlalu malas untuk membuka barang sejenak. Malah wajah penuh karisma dengan guratan yang dilihatnya.

" Sasuke, bangun. " Ah, ternyata cuma kakaknya. " Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. " Goncangan itu bertambah seiring kedutan kesal di dahi Itachi. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana adiknya bisa tidur dalam keadaan genting begini.

" Hn. " Akhirnya, mata yang masih memerah itu terbuka juga.

 **Six days ago,**

Sasuke yang pertama hadir di kafe tempat sebelumnya mereka- Ia, kakaknya, Ino, Tayuya, dan Shion serta Sakura berjanji untuk bertemu. Itachi menghilang sejak subuh, sedang keempat orang lainnya entah ada di mana.

Surat penuh misteri yang di tulis oleh seseorang yang sudah tenang di alam sana memicu pertemuan dadakan seperti ini. Dilihat dari segi mana pun, tak akan mungkin orang yang telah meninggal dapat mengirim surat. Yang masuk akal hanyalah jika Sakura menemukan kemudian mengirim surat yang di tulis Karin kepada orang yang dimaksudkan. Inilah inti perjumpaan darurat mereka. Klarifikasi kebenaran surat yang, sungguh, makin memperkeruh keadaan.

Dia sendiri juga mendapatkan surat laknat tersebut yang membuka kembali tabir masa lalu yang tabu baginya. Dia yang sudah sejak kecil sendiri ini, mana mungkin dapat melupakan kebaikan orang yang telah mengajarkan arti kasih sayang yang sebenarnya.

Dari sudut jalan dapat dilihatnya Sakura yang tengah menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memperhatikan kendaraan demi kendaraan yang lewat. Di rasa sudah aman, gadis itu mulai melangkah menyebrangi jalan bercat hitam putih itu.

Meja tempatnya duduk ini tepat berada di depan kafe. Tempat yang strategis untuk bersantai, jika saja kau tidak melihat mobil berkecepatan tinggi yang melaju mendekati gadis gulali yang tengah menyebrang sambil bersenandung kecil itu. Serentak seluruh tubuh Sasuke begerak, melesat ke pintu kafe, sambil meneriakan perintah untuk menjauh. " Sakura, awas! "

 _CKIIT... BRAAAAAK..._

Lantunan rem yang bergema di pendengarannya, mata yang hanya menangkap satu wajah yang terlempar ke pinggir jalan dengan tubuh penuh luka yang terus mengucurkan darah. Matanya melebar, mulutnya meracau tak jelas, kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar melintasi jalan menghampiri gadis yang tengah dikerumuni orang.

Teriakan panik disekelilingnya tak dihiraukan. Telinganya berdenging menyakitkan dan matanya membelalak tak percaya. " Sa-kura... " Bisiknya terbata sebelum matanya menangkap sosok merah di tengah kerumunan yang berseru kaget.

" Sasuke?! "

 **•Slice of Life•**

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling dibenci Sasori, terutama jika berkaitan dengan nyawa seseorang yang penting buatnya. Lampu di ruang ICU rumah sakit internasional Konoha menyala merah tanda operasi masih berlangsung. Pergumulan dengan maut baru saja dimulai oleh para dokter di rumah sakit ini semenjak sejam yang lalu.

Di ruang tunggu depan ruang ICU ini bukan hanya terdapat dirinya seorang saja. Tiga serangkai gadis seangkatannya duduk di seberangnya. Sementara Itachi Uchiha masih belum kembali dari kantor polisi untuk menyerahkan berkas kasus tabrak lari yang menimpa Sakura. Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu menyandar di dinding terdekat dengan pintu ruang operasi.

Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan sedari tadi. Semua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sasori sendiri sebenarnya bingung dengan situasinya sekarang, kenapa pula harus melibatkan Tayuya, Ino, juga Shion di sini? Tapi dia enggan bertanya, antara tidak mau dan tidak peduli saja. Yang terpenting baginya adalah keselamatan Sakura sekarang ini. Akankah Tuhan masih mau membantunya melewati jurang bernama kematian itu sekali lagi? Ataukah ia sudah muak dan memutuskan inilah akhirnya?

 **•Slice of Life•**

Jam demi jam berlalu, tak dirasa langit telah menyapa malam. Shion, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tengah berada di kantin rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Sambil menyesap teh hitam kesukaannya, pikirannya lari menyusuri bulan-bulan terakhir ini. Berat rasanya memang menerima kematian Karin, tapi sepertinya ditinggal adiknya jauh lebih berat.

 _'kutitipkan adik kecilku pada kalian, ya! '_ Ah, permintaan sialan yang selalu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah kembali teringat. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan pada Sakura, masihkah Karin ingin menitipkan adiknya padanya- pada mereka? _Kurasa tidak,_ batinnya berbicara. Hah, mungkin perkataan orang memang benar, membagi masalah dengan orang lain memang sedikit meringankan beban, namun apakah melimpahkan seluruh masalahmu pada orang lain termasuk berbagi?

Sekarang Shion sadar, memberikan seluruh masalahnya pada Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu mengatasinya sendiri hanya memperburuk situasi. Padahal jika dia menghadapinya, rasa bebaslah yang akan melingkupi. Masalah mereka hanya satu tidak dapat mengatasi rasa kehilangan.

Satu mengatasinya dengan menyakiti diri sendiri, yang lain membantu menyakitinya. Manusia memang bodoh, ya. Saling menyakiti tanpa peduli yang lain. Siapa kau, siapa aku!

" Dasar bodoh. " Cemoohnya pada diri sendiri.

 **•Slice of Life•**

" Bagaimana keadaannya? " Tanya Itachi sambil menghempaskan diri pada kursi berlengan di ruangan VVIP tempat Sakura di tempatkan segera setelah operasinya selesai.

" Operasinya berhasil, serpihan kaca yang menembus kulit kepalanya berhasil diangkat. Tiga tulang rusuknya patah, kaki kanannya juga bernasib sama. " Jelas wanita berjas putih yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Tsunade. " Namun, yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah hantaman pada kepalanya saat terlempar ke trotoar jalan membuatnya langsung hilang kesadaran akibat syok. Ajaib dia masih dapat bertahan, tapi kami juga tidak tahu sampai kapan. " Dokter Tsunade menghela napas berat. " Saat ini kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai nona Sakura yang memutuskannya sendiri. "

" Begitu, terima kasih dokter Tsunade. Kau memang dapat diandalkan. " Dan dengan anggukan sekilas, dokter cantik itu keluar ruangan memberikan privasi pada kerabat pasiennya.

Itachi bergerak mendekat ke ranjang tempat Sakura berbaring. Tangan kekarnya mengelus wajah gadis itu. " Maafkan aku, Sakura. " Bisiknya penuh sesal.

 **•Slice of Life•**

" Aku membawa bunga. " Ucap Tayuya sambil meletakan bunga bakung yang dibawanya ke dalam vas berisi air di meja samping Sakura. Ruangan berbau obat itu dipenuhi orang. Kakak adik Uchiha berdiri di sekitar Sakura, sedang Sasori duduk di kursi samping gadis itu. Ino dan Shion minum teh di meja dekat jendela. " Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

Hening.

Dan, hening lagi.

 _' Ya ampun, adik kecil kesayangan Karin tengah terbaring antara mati dan hidup di ranjang dan mereka bahkan tidak tahu harus melakulan apa?! '_ Batin Tayuya kesal. " Oh, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan. "

" Seperti apa? "

" Ayolah Sasori, setidaknya kita harus menemukan orang yang melakukan ini. "

" Kasusnya sedang diusut polisi, kita hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja dari mereka. " Sahut Itachi.

" Jadi, maksudmu yang bisa kita lakukan kini hanyalah duduk manis? " Tantangnya dengan nada meremehkan. " Menurutmu, apa tujuan kita berkumpul di kafe ketika kecelakaan ini terjadi? "

" Kita menunggu Sakura untuk menjelaskan surat atas nama Karin yang kita terima. Memangnya kenapa? " Ino mengerutkan keningnya dalam, bingung ke arah mana percakapan mereka akan menuju.

" Masih belum mengerti? " Seringai meremehkan terkembang di sudut bibir Tayuya. " Sakura menjadi korban tabrak lari ketika dia akan menjelaskan perihal surat misterius yang kita terima. Apa ini masih belum jelas? "

" Ah, maksudmu ini bukan sekedar tabrak lari? " Sasori menengahi, hampir sama bingungnya dengan Ino.

" Menurutku tidak. Pasti ada hal lain di balik semua ini. Tidak ada bukti memang, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat yakin. "

 **•Slice of Life•**

" Mobil yang menabrak Sakura berwarna putih dengan pelat bernomor 2A4C khas daerah Konoha, artinya pelaku mungkin saja masih berada di sekitar sini. Setidaknya inilah yang polisi dapat, sebelum akhirnya mendapat kebuntuan dikarenakan mobil itu merupakan mobil curian yang pemiliknya sendiri tidak jelas siapa. Walau sudah ditemukan, mobil ini tidak dapat membantu banyak. Dan sepertinya, kita juga tidak mendapat apa-apa. " Jelas Itachi panjang lebar dengan muka masam. Di tangannya, kertas putih hasil penyelidikan polisi bertumpuk rapi. Sekarang ini mereka tengah berada di kantin Konoha International Hospital pada tengah malam hari berikutnya. Lingkar hitam jelas tercetak di wajah tiap orang yang duduk melingkar di meja kantin dengan secangkir teh, kopi atau apa pun itu yang berhasil mereka paksa penjaga kantin buatkan.

" Jadi, sampai di sini saja? " Terdengar nada putus asa dalam suara Sasori. Dia sama lelah dan bingungnya dengan semua, tentu setelah Itachi berbaik hati menjelaskan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dalam, tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Menyatukan tiap fakta yang ditemukan dalam realita. Karin, Sakura, mati, tabrak lari, bunuh diri dan... Surat! Ya, surat yang dianggapnya laknat itu. " Apa cuma aku yang berpikir surat yang mungkin memang ditulis oleh Karin- _nee_ sendiri agak aneh? " Tanyanya kemudian. Matanya menjelajah tiap ekspresi wajah teman-temannya.

" Aneh? Apanya yang aneh, Sasuke? " Shion buka suara.

" Dari rumor yang beredar, Karin- _nee_ dibunuh oleh seseorang 'kan? " Tanyanya yang hanya dihadiahi anggukkan oleh yang lain. " Dan, mereka menuduh Sakura adalah pelakunya, apa aku benar? " Sekali lagi anggukan lima orang temannya yang menjawab perkataannya.

" Apa hubungannya, Sasuke? " sahut Ino ketus, benci mendengar kematian sahabatnya diungkit kembali. " Jangan bicara melantur. " Desisnya.

" Maksudku, jika memang Karin- _nee_ dibunuh, untuk apa dia repot-repot menulis surat itu. Seakan-akan dia sudah tahu akan dibunuh, lain halnya jika ia bunuh diri. " Jelas Sasuke tak kalah ketus.

" Jadi, menurutmu Karin tidak dibunuh? " Ucap Itachi sambil bertopang dagu. " Lalu, kenapa dia bisa meninggal? "

Sasuke menghela napas, lelaki tampan itu kelihatan kacau dengan rambut yang sedia acak-acakan dan kantong mata yang menggelap. " Kalau yang itu aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Karin- _nee_ berencana bunuh diri atau memang dia sudah mengira akan di bunuh, siapa yang tahu. " Balasnya cuek.

" Jalan buntu, " Desah Tayuya lelah. " tubuhku pegal, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat saja dulu. "

"Setuju, " Sambil menenggak sisa kopi di cangkirnya, Sasori bangkit sambil Meregangkan tubuhnya. " aku mau kembali ke ruangan Sakura. "

" Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin setelah otak kita lebih segar, kita bisa mencari jalan lainnya. " Keluh Shion, sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. " Pulanglah sasuke, kau terlihat kacau. " Sarannya bijak.

" Shion benar, pulang dan beristirahatlah. Sasori sudah menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Sakura, aku akan menemaninya di sini. Kalian pergilah. " Sebelum Itachi maupun Sasuke sempat protes, Ino lanjut berbicara. " Kau juga Itachi- _nii_ , kau sama kacaunya dengan adikmu. " Dengusnya geli melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang terlihat sama, kusut!

" Hn, " Diakhiri dengan dua huruf favorit Sasuke, satu persatu dari mereka melangkah pulang dengan tangan kosong, hasil dari rapat dadakan ini.

 **•Slice of Life•**

Sasuke menguap lebar di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang menghubungkan ruangan Sakura dengan yang lain. Ternyata, tidur semalam tidak membantu banyak. Dia masih saja lelah dan tubuhnya masih terasa kaku.

Sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, pemuda tampan ini lanjut berjalan. Sebelum suara perempuan yang familier di telinganya menyusup dalam pendengarannya. Sontak saja Sasuke bergegas lari menuju dinding terdekat dan bersembunyi sambil mengintip di sana. Aneh memang, apa kata orang kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke ketahuan sedang menguping? Sungguh luar biasa.

" Haha, iya. Baiklah, Itachi- _nii_ , aku pulang sekarang. Nanti bisa-bisa aku terlambat. " Kata suara wanita itu yang tidak dapat Sasuke lihat dengan jelas wajahnya dikarenakan posisi wanita itu yang membelakangi dirinya, hanya surai indigo panjang yang dapat dilihatnya.

" Terima Kasih sudah berkunjung, Hinata. " Kali ini suara kakaknyalah yang menyahut.

" Iya, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sebagai teman, tentu aku khawatir akan keadaan Sakura. Kuharap dia segera sadar, sudah hampir seminggu dia absen. " Balas suara wanita yang dipanggil 'Hinata' oleh Itachi tadi, nama yang sebenarnya agak akrab diingatannya, tapi siapa? " Kalau begitu aku pamit, Itachi- _nii_. Sampai nanti! " Sasuke mati-matian merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, sampai menahan napasnya sangking tidak ingin ketahuannya. Beruntung, gadis itu tetap berjalan sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Helaan napas lega keluar dari bibir pemuda itu setelah tadi sempat ditahannya.

Dengan langkah tegap Sasuke bergegas berjalan menghampiri sang kakak yang masih berada di depan pintu setelah mengantar kepergian gadis tadi. Pandangan Itachi nampak menerawang, ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke sampai pemuda itu berdehem tak sabaran. " Jadi, kenapa gadis itu datang kemari? Dan lagi, siapa dia? "

Itachi masih saja diam, menatap lurus-lurus mata hitam adiknya yang sama persis dengan miliknya. " Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, Sasuke. Gadis itu informan yang kau sebut-sebut dulu, 'kan? "

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, " Informan? "

Itachi menghela napas, terkadang adiknya bisa bodoh juga. Bukannya dia yang mengenalkan gadis itu padanya? Kenapa malah dia yang lupa? " Dasar, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Yang menyampaikan informasi tentang Sakura padamu, Sasuke. Dari dia juga kau tahu tentang rumor yang melekat pada Sakura. " Ingin rasanya Itachi memukul kepala adiknya ini yang malah bengong dan mengacuhkan penjelasannya. Padahal seharusnya ia yang lebih tahu tentang gadis itu karena lebih dahulu mengenalnya. Sedangkan ia, hanya sebatas kolega dengan keluarganya. Itupun dia hanya mengenal seorang Hyuuga yang menjabat sebagai presdir, yaitu Neji Hyuuga. " Hei, Sasuke- "

" Itachi- _nii_ , apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku? " Sela Sasuke.

" Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? " Balas Itachi malas, adiknya makin ngawur saja.

" Dari mana- "

 _Tiiit...!_

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang memekakkan telinga menyela ucapan Sasuke, membuat dua orang itu yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu sontak menoleh ke dalam ruangan. Alat itu tidak lagi menunjukkan garis yang naik turun sesuai detak jantung Sakura, melainkan hanya segaris merah datar yang bagai menarik dua pemuda itu kembali dalam realita.

" Sakura?! " Teriak mereka panik. Itachi dengan segera lari menghambur ke sebalah ranjang Sakura dan menekan tombol merah memanggil sepasukan orang berjas putih masuk. Sedang Sasuke memilih mundur keluar ruangan, memberikan ruang bagi para dokter tersebut agar dapat memeriksa Sakura lebih leluasa.

Tak lama, pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup, kembali membuka menunjukkan perawat yang menarik ranjang Sakura keluar ruangan dan berjalan melewatinya dengan cepat disusul dokter dibelakangnya dan Itachi yang keluar berikutnya dengan keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya. " Apa yang terjadi?! "

" E-entahlah, " jelas Itachi terbata. " Aku hanya mendengar mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang cairan infus Sakura dan semacam- " Itachi menarik napas dalam. " -racun. "

 **•Slice of Life•**

" -Ta, "

" -Nata, "

" Hinata, " Panggil Naruto kesal sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang sedang melamun. " kau mengabaikanku lagi. " Rajuknya.

Hinata terkekah, " Ahaha, maaf Naruto- _kun_. Aku hanya sedang sangat senang. " ucapnya.

" Memangnya apa yang bisa membuatmu sesenang ini, _Hime_? "

Senyum Hinata makin lebar, lalu tanpa segan ia berkata, " Aku hanya senang karena sebentar lagi parasit yang mengganggu hidupku akan pergi jauh, terlalu jauh sampai dia lupa jalan untuk kembali pulang. Apa lagi yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada berita ini, Naruto- _kun_? " Tanyanya pada Naruto yang hanya dapat memandang ngeri akan perubahan wajah tunangannya itu yang semakin mengerikan, tidak ada lagi kata anggun untuk raut wajah itu, tidak ada lagi Hinata dalam jiwa itu.

 **•Slice of Life**

Keadaan di bandara siang ini terlihat kacau. Para penumpang baik yang akan berangkat maupun yang baru tiba berdesak-desakkan dalam kerumunan orang. Supir ataupun anggota keluarga mengangkat kertas besar bertuliskan nama seseorang sambil berteriak nyaring, semakin menambah runyam keadaan.

Di tengah-tengah keadaan yang ramai, seorang wanita malah dengan santainya berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang sabil menyeret koper besar dengan sebelah tangan sedang tangan lainnya memegang selembar foto yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis muda yang tengah tersenyum manis dalam gambar.

Wanita itu menyeringai, masih memperhatikan dengan teliti foto itu. " Hmm, putrimu manis sekali, Mebuki. " Gumamnya. " Tapi, menurutku foto ini lebih cocok diletakkan di altar pemakaman- "

" -Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengantarkannya ke sana. "

 **•Slice of Life•**

" Kizashi- _sama_! " Teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya sembari menghampiri lelaki paruh baya dengan tergesa.

" Ada apa, Kiba? " Tanya Kizashi pada bawahannya tersebut.

" Kami sudah menemukannya, Kizashi- _sama_. Dan, hal ini masih ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa sahabat anda dan istrinya, tuan dan nyonya Uchiha beberapa tahun silam. " Jelas pemuda bernama Kiba itu.

Kizashi mengerutkan dahinya dalam, matanya menyipit mendengar bawahannya membawa-bawa tragedi yang menimpa almarhum sahabatnya dulu. " Apa lagi yang kau temukan? " Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. " Kami menemukan hubungan antara kasus yang menimpa putri anda dan tragedi yang dialami keluarga Uchiha. Wanita itu. Wanita itu adalah kuncinya, Kizashi- _sama_. " Terangnya.

" Wanita itu? "

" Iya, dan sepertinya sekarang dia mengincar nona Sakura, tuan. "

 **-TBC-**

A/N :

YOOOO! Ada yang kangen nggak?!

Udah berapa bulan, ya? Haha, author lupa! Maaf upnya kelewat lama.

Habisnya, utang Author nggak cuma disini aja, dimana mana ada. Hehe, canda!

Tapi mohon diterima, reader xantik dan ganxteng.

Haha, konfliknya kebanyakan ya. Hehe, kalo konfliknya nggak kelar juga jangan marah ya, der.

Oke cekian bacot author,

See you next chap!

Salam

Aza-chan


End file.
